I Know That We're Beautiful
by alexopedia
Summary: Mark and Lexie, the most unlikely couple. What happens when they fall in love against everyone's wishes? Lots of romance and drama! Definitely a Mark and Lexie story but there's a little bit of Lexie and Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not really sure about it though so I'd love if you'd leave me comments and suggestions and things like that. Especially if you have ideas for me! This is set mid season 5 and I will use some quotes from the show and major scenes but most of this is my own ideas. Anyways, I'm trying to keep all the characters... well... in character but it's kind of hard so like I said, let me know if you have any criticism, suggestions, ideas, questions, or compliments! Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

"Nice work in there, Grey," Mark says with a slight smile as both him and Lexie untie their scrub masks and wash off their hands. Lexie gives him a confused look. Is **the** Mark Sloan actually complimenting her? Realizing what he'd done, Mark adds "for an intern."

"Um, thank you Dr. Sloan. It feels good to finally be back in the O.R." Lexie replied with a smile on her face.

Mark laughed, remembering the crazy cabal of secret cutter interns. "This is between us, but I would have done the exact same thing." Mark keeps chuckling and with a wink he says, "Nice sutures by the way." They both continue to laugh for a few seconds but they're interrupted by the whoosh of the sliding doors as Derek leaves the O.R. and enters the washroom.

"Nice work in there, guys. Mark, can I talk to you outside?" Derek asks as he finishes scrubbing. Derek grabs Mark by the arm and pulls him out into the hallway.

"Ow ow ow, what?" Mark says as he rips his arm away from Derek's grip.

"Little Grey is off limits."

"What?" Mark asks as he rubs his now tingling arm.

"Little Sloan does not enter Little Grey."

Derek had a stern look on his face. He was serious. Mark chuckled a little at the thought of him and an intern and he replied "Come on Derek, I was just complimenting her sutures."

"Alright, okay. Don't do anything."

"I won't!"

"Don't!" Derek replied without looking back at Mark.

"Big Sloan." Mark mumbled to himself as he left to find Callie.

* * *

"Hey, how was your surgery?" Meredith asked as Lexie shut her locker after a long day of work.

"Oh, um, it was amazing actually!" Lexie answered with a chuckle and a smile that reached her eyes. "It was my first time back since, well, you know, and Dr. Sloan was amazing and he let me do sutures and I-I wasn't on cappuccino duty a-and he complimented me a-and and I-"

Lexie was cut off by Meredith "I'm sorry, what? Dr. Sloan?"

Lexie snapped into focus and realized what she was saying. "Oh well I mean it's my first day back and-and um…" Her voice trailed off, she had no idea what to say.

"Lexie?" Meredith asked, "You don't like Dr. Sloan, do you?"

Lexie scoffed at her words. "Pff what?" She said with a laugh and continued. "God no… heh… no, no." Her voice suddenly became serious and slow "No, Mark is my attending, and he is a man-whore a-and no, ew, **no.** "

Meredith raised her eyebrow, "Ok," and walked away. Lexie was left alone in the intern locker room to her racing thoughts. Did she really like him? She had never thought about him in that way because he was always yelling at her, but had she finally seen past his walls? Had he let her through to see the vulnerable, caring side of him? Suddenly, Lexie jumped as the other interns charged in, filling the locker room with laughter. Why was she thinking about Mark Sloan? Lexie got up quickly and went to the elevators so she could finally head home.

* * *

"Oh no. I've seen that face before… what's wrong?" Callie said as mark sat down beside her in one of the on-call rooms.

"What?" Mark said as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh um, yeah, n-no nothing's wrong." Callie gave him one stern look and that's all it took for him do break "Damn it."

"What happened?"

"An intern.. an intern happened." Mark replied. Callie could here the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh my god, Mark! You slept with an intern?"

"No no no," Mark paused because he knew what he was about to say would shock Callie. It surprised himself too. "I think I like one."

Callie's eyes widened as Marks words came out

"Lexie Grey," he continued, "damn it, Lexie Grey." He let out a soft chuckle.

"Mark, no!" Callie stood up and grabbed his face to make sure he was paying attention "Lexie is your intern and you are her attending. You can't just go around and screw all the interns!"

"Callie," Mark replied loudly, "this is different, she's different. I don't know… I've never felt like this."

"Mark you need to stay away from her until this feeling passes," Callie says as she lets go of his face and sits back down. "Lexie Grey is off limits for so many reasons. Not only is she your intern, she's your best friend's girlfriend's sister and she's like 10 years younger than you."

"Yeah I know, I know," Mark replied with a sigh. "I'll figure it out." He stood up and walked out of the room before Callie could say anything else. Mark walked through the hallway and decided to go home because the rest of his surgeries for the night had been canceled. Sighing, he headed to the 6th floor elevators and waited for the metal doors to open. He entered and tapped the button for the 1st floor. It seemed as if the elevator was barely moving as it went down slowly. _Ding._ The elevator came to a stop on the 3rd floor.

"Oh…um. Hi, Dr. Sloan." Lexie said as she tentatively entered the elevator.

Mark looked up and gave her a slight nod and a fake smile. They stood awkwardly in the slow-moving elevator until Lexie broke the silence.

"Um, h-how was your day?" She asked him without making eye contact.

"Fine." He replied in a deep grumbling voice as he took a quick glance at her, "how was yours?" He looked closely, studying her facial features he had never noticed before like the hung of green in her eyes and the small amount of freckles around her nose.

"It was actually really great. Thanks for asking." She replied with a slight chuckle and a smile that flashed her white teeth. She could feel Mark staring at her and it made her uncomfortable so she slightly bit her lip. Mark took a few steps closer to her.

"Lex," he said. Lexie was surprised by this because he usually calls her little Grey or Dr. Grey, he never used her first name.

Lexie turned and looked up at him, she grabbed his jacket pockets and slowly pulled him closer to her as he put one hand around her waist. He ran his other hand through her hair and then cupped her small face. Slowly they got closer and closer, their lips almost touching. She could feel his warm breath on her face and it made her tingle. Was it really going to happen? Were they about to kiss? _Ding._ The two jumped apart as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. Pausing for a second, Mark tried to find something to say but he was at a loss for words. Lexie saw him open his mouth to say something but he quickly closed it, cleared his throat, and walked out without looking back. Lexie waited a second, confused about what just happened, and then left to go home.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Let me know what you think! Also, tell me if you want the chapters to be shorter, longer, or just like this... Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so bad. I have been really busy recently and I have changed this so many times and I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Anyways, please tell me what you think and give me suggestions because I'm really out of it right now. Also, sorry if this seems short, it's about 500 words longer then the last chapter but the scenes are a lot shorter.**_

* * *

"Lexipedia! Are you listening?" Lexie looked up when she heard Cristina yell her name.

"Oh, s-sorry. Yeah, I'm listening."

"Whatever, I can't deal with you right now. Go to Plastics, far, far away."

"Oh, but, um." Cristina walked out before Lexie got a chance to speak. Lexie thought to herself, okay, it's been a week, you can't keep avoiding him. She sauntered around until she found Mark, laughing with Derek.

"S-Sorry to in-interrupt but, um, Mar- I mean D-Dr. Sloan, I'm on your service to-today."

"Ok, the nurse has my charts." He replied as Derek gave him an intent look.

"Oh, um, ok." As Lexie walked away, Derek turned towards Mark.

"You slept with her, didn't you?" Derek asked accusingly.

"No! God no! N-No I… Just no!" Mark yelled. Flustered, he turned around and left Derek standing alone by the O.R. board.

* * *

"Grey," Mark said as he found her reading through his charts at the nurse's station, "you have my charts?"

"Oh, um yeah they're right here." She quickly closed the charts and handed them to Dr. Sloan.

"Thanks." Their hands brushed together slightly as he grabbed the charts. They both stood awkwardly in silence as he read over them. Without looking up from the charts, Mark spoke, "I have a rhinoplasty today. Want to scrub in?"

"Oh, um, yes! Yes, Dr. Sloan I would love to scrub in!"

"Ok, go prep Mrs. Kwon." Mark added, still without looking up. Lexie quickly hurried off.

"Lexie!" Lexie turned around and saw Sadie waving her over. "Do you have time to talk?"

"Well I have to prep Dr. Sloan's patient for surgery soon but yeah I have time."

"Ugh, you're so lucky you're on Sloan's service. I mean they only bother with us if they think they can get us in bed."

"What?" Lexie asked. "Dr. Sloan is letting me scrub in and it's not about sex."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Oh please, he likes you."

"What? No, he doesn't."

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed his eyes on your ass these past couple weeks. He totally likes you." Sadie lightly punched Lexie on the shoulder. Lexie smiled as she thought about what happened in the elevator.

Lexie quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "I have to go prep Mrs. Kwon for surgery." They both laughed as Lexie awkwardly walked away.

* * *

"That was amazing," Lexie said as her and Mark scrubbed out after surgery.

"Eh," Mark replied.

"I just wanted to thank you, for giving me a-a chance. Most of the people in this hospital don't bother with us because of what we did… b-but you get it. Anyways, I just wanted to say thanks." Lexie dried her hands off and walked to the door.

"Lex." She stopped. He called her by her first name again. Could he actually like her, like Sadie suggested?

He didn't continue so she broke the silence. "Everything okay, Dr. Sloan?"

"Oh um, yeah never mind." Lexie walked out and Mark followed. Soon enough he had fallen into step with her, they were both going downstairs to do post-op work. _Ding._ There it was again, the all too familiar sound of the elevator arriving. They both walked in. Just like last time, Lexie could feel Mark's eyes on her, looking her body up and down. It took all her power not to smile.

"So, um-" She tried to break the silence but Mark interrupted her. Before she knew what was happening, Mark had pushed her up against the wall, he grabbed her waist and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Their lips connected into a long, passionate kiss. He pulled away and they looked at each other, both blushing, she smiled and gave mark a slight nod so he hit the red button to stop the elevator. Then he kissed her again, stronger this time, more passionate. He let her down, still connected at the lips. Without breaking the kiss, Lexie wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss even more. Lexie let out a soft moan as his tongue entered her mouth. She thought to herself 'Woah, now I know why he's always so confident when it comes to girls.' Her thoughts are interrupted when Mark pulls away from the kiss. He chuckled slightly and pressed the red button to start the elevator again. Still shocked about what just happened, Lexie didn't move. The elevator came to a stop and Mark walked out but Lexie didn't follow him to post-op. She still stood frozen in the elevator. The doors closed and she went back up to find Sadie.

* * *

"Oh no, you have that look again. What happened this time?" Callie asked as Mark closed the door to an empty room, shutting them in.

"I slipped up," Mark said.

"Mark, no!"

"I promised Derek that I wouldn't go near her."

"You didn't… um… did you?" Callie asked, concerned.

"No, no, not that. I sort of pulled a Meredith and Derek in the elevator though," Mark said as he sat down and leaned his head on his hands.

"No, no, no, Mark, you have to stay away from her."

"I know," Mark said, wondering if he should continue, "but she's so-"

Mark was cut off by Callie. "No, Mark, no hot interns." Mark let a little laugh out. "You're one of the best plastic surgeons in the country. You can't let a crazy little intern with smiley face posters bring you down."

Without really listening to her after she said crazy, Mark added in, "Crazy hot."

"Mark, **no hot interns!** "

* * *

"So, how was your surgery?" Sadie asked when she saw Lexie approaching her. As Lexie got closer, Sadie could tell something was wrong. "Woah wait, what happened?"

"H-He, he kiss-kissed me," Lexie said nervously as she stopped next to Sadie.

"Dr. Sloan?" Sadie asked excitedly. Lexie swallowed and gave her a slight nod. "Damn, I didn't think he had it in him."

"Wh-what?" Lexie asked.

"Well I knew he liked you, but I didn't think he'd actually make a move. I mean he's Derek's best friend and you're Death's sister. Plus, you're his intern."

After a few seconds of silence, Lexie starts to speak again. "He walked away."

"What?"

"He kissed me and then he walked away."

Before either of them got a chance to continue, they were interrupted.

"Dr. Grey!"

Lexie looked up to find Derek calling her name.

"You're on my service," he said.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Shepard but I'm on Dr. Sloan's service this week."

"Not anymore, he asked to switch."

"Oh, um, ok. Do you know why?" Lexie asked, trying to hide her anger.

"No, he got mad when I asked," Derek answered. "Okay let's go, I've got an aneurysm." Derek said, giving Lexie a motion towards himself. Lexie quickly hurried after him right after giving Sadie one last confused look.

* * *

A few days later, Lexie and Mark still haven't talked. Whenever they see each other in the hallway, one of them quickly hurries off in the opposite direction.

"This is torture, Torres," Mark says.

"I know, but you know if you talk to her, you'll end up doing more than just talking."

Mark scoffs at her. "I have to go find Bailey, she's assisting on my surgery, today."

"Ok, bye Mark. _Stay strong_ ," Callie said mockingly.

"Screw you," Mark said as he took off.

"Ah, Bailey!" Mark said when he finally found her. "You ready?"

"Yes, I'm excited to try something new. General just isn't doing it for me anymore."

"Okay, you got an intern?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow at Bailey's panicking face. He looked back down at his computer screen.

"Um," she said as she looked around the hallway for any intern she could find. "Oooh, Grey!" She said excitedly as Lexie turned the corner. Lexie stopped and gave Bailey a confused look. "Yes, I mean you, Grey, get over here." Lexie hurried over to Dr. Bailey.

"Can you be my intern today?"

"Oh, sorry Dr. Bailey I'm on Shepard's service for the rest of the week," Lexie replied.

"Grey, I'm not asking."

"Oh, okay." Lexie followed Dr. Bailey into the room where Mark was explaining his procedure.

"Dr. Sloan is explaining his surgery." Lexie's heart started racing when she heard his name.

"Oh um, I-I don-" Mark looked up when he heard Lexie's voice. He made eye contact with her but quickly turned and looked at Bailey.

Interrupting Lexie, Mark asked Bailey, "Grey?"

"She was the first one I saw," Bailey said to Mark.

"Fine," Mark said angrily as he turned back to his computer.

Lexie walked in slowly and stood behind Dr. Sloan. She zoned out for a couple seconds, thinking about what had happened between the two of them recently. She quickly snapped back into focus but Mark was already almost done explaining the procedure.

"Then we'll insert the newly constructed tube in between the trachea and esophagus just… like… that…"

Realizing she needed to actually know what was going on, Lexie decided to ask a few questions.

"So this valve here will open when she has air in her trachea?" She asked as she leaned forward and pointed at the computer. Her and Mark were almost touching.

"Back up, just back the hell up!" He said with a raised voice. "Dr. Bailey, find Dr. Grey something to do other than interfere."

"Um, Dr. Grey you can go prep the patient for surgery."

Lexie nervously walked out of the room and Bailey accusingly looked back to Mark.

Mark raised his eyebrow a little, "she was in my space!"

* * *

A few hours later, the surgery was over. Mark and Lexie barely spoke to each other the whole time.

"Obviously you two need to work something out," Bailey said is the three of them scrubbed out.

"What?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Right here, right now, you gon' talk about it. Don't come out until you're done." Bailey left the scrub room.

Lexie continued to wash her hands. She looked up and saw Mark concentrating on washing his hands too. He looked up at her and as soon as their eyes locked, they both looked back down to their hands.

"So, um about that kiss," Mark started. He looked back to her and noticed even more features he had never seen before. "Um, never mind." He quickly walked out of the room.

Lexie hurried after him "Mark!" She yelled in front of the whole hospital. She opened the door to a supply closet and dragged him in. "I can't deal with this," she said as she shut the door. "I want to be professional but we keep having the-these moments a-and then we stop talking for weeks and you kick me off your service." Lexie shut her mouth for a second and slowed down. "Obviously there's something going on between us but we need to acknowledge it if we want to be professional at work." Mark stared at Lexie for a few seconds, creating an awkward silence. "M-Mark?" Without any hesitation he kissed her. Their lips smashed together passionately.

"Acknowledged," was all he said before he walked out the door.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry that ending was kind of abrupt. I had a ton of ideas when I started but I kind of forgot them all so I need a little time to figure out where I'm going with this. Anyways hopefully the next chapters will be out sooner and hopefully they will be better and longer. Please give me suggestions, it would really help!_**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _: I used some quotes and scenes from the show and I don't take credit for them or anything, I just really like some of the scenes and I really wanted to use them._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - Happy Holidays! I'm sorry, I know I said I'd update this story a lot faster but I got really busy with finals and then Christmas. I'm on break now, so I should be updating a lot more frequently. Hopefully once a week even when school start's back up. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Also, I really went away from the show in this chapter because I wasn't really sure how to write a fight scene. This lets me use my imagination a little more, so hopefully it will be a lot easier to write like this from now on. I won't go too far away from the plot of Grey's, and I will probably still keep some scenes the same. Also, hopefully these author's notes will be a lot shorter in the future. Let me know what you all think!**_

* * *

Lexie thought about chasing after him, but she didn't want to make a scene in front of the whole hospital. She thought to herself, what if he really liked her? What would happen then? Would they tell people? Obviously almost everyone would resent the idea of them together. Especially Meredith… and Derek… Could they keep it a secret? Would a relationship between them even be worth it?

Lexie snapped out of her thoughts quickly and left the supply closet and went to one of the on call rooms because didn't want to be as far away as Meredith's house when she was on call. She walked into the dark room and shut the door behind her. She took her scrubs off and changed into a more comfortable tee-shirt and some shorts.

"I'm trying to sleep you know." A deep voice grumbled from the other side of the room.

"Oh, I-I'm so s-so sorry, I'll," she said as she turned around. "Wait. Mark?"

"You got me," He replied.

"Are you on call?"

"No. My apartment is getting redone and I don't feel like having Callie lecture me."

"Oh, um, okay," Lexie said awkwardly as she slipped into a small bed on the other side of the room. She lied there with her eyes open, unable to sleep. Mark, on the other side of the room, turned to face her. Lexie could feel his eyes on her body. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"What are we?"

"What?" He replied.

"You know what I said."

"I don't know, okay?" He replied "You're Meredith's little sister. You're forbidden, and I promised Derek I'd stay away from you."

"Well how's that been working out for you?" Lexie asked with a chuckle. Mark smiled and got out of his bed to join her.

"Come here." They both laughed as he rolled over and pulled her on top of him. She leaned down and gave him a short kiss on the lips. She moved to his cheek, down to his neck, then to his chest, and then further.

Meanwhile, outside the doors to the, now, locked on-call room.

"Oh no, not again!" Called out one of the interns.

"Yep."

"But I need sleep!"

"Woah woah woah, hey, you guys need to leave. There's other on-call rooms, go sleep there," Callie said as she walked up and heard the laughter of her best friend. The interns walked away, and Callie knocked on the door. Suddenly the room fell silent. "Mark it's Callie, I know you're in there. Open up!" She yelled through the door. She heard a bit of stumbling around until the door finally unlocked. Before Mark got a chance to say anything, Callie had already barged through the door. "You guys need to be more careful. I just found three interns standing outside listening to you guys. They needed the room." Mark turned to Lexie and they made nervous eye contact. "Well, anyways, Mark, I need you for a consult. Meet me in trauma 2." Callie walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Mark, if we're going to have a relationship, I need to be in it in front of my sister, and in front of Derek. I don't want to hide."

"I'll tell him," he said as he put his scrubs back on. Lexie sat up and looked at him.

"Until then, we can't do this."

"Yeah, I know. I'll tell him. Soon…" Mark left the room.

* * *

"Lexie, what's up? You look sad," Sadie said as she walked up to Lexie at a nurse's station.

"Oh, um n-nothing."

"Uh oh, no no no I know that voice." Sadie looked around until she spotted Mark, right in Lexie's line of sight. "Stop staring, he'll tell Derek when he's ready."

"Sadie, it's been a-a week. He probably isn't telling Derek because I'm not worth it."

"Oh please, Lex. What has he been doing this whole week? Every time he talks to you he starts flirting."

"Ugh," Lexie replied as she turned back to look at Mark.

"Grey, Sloan asked for you," Cristina barked in the locker room.

"Why is _she_ always with Sloan?" One of the interns asked, failing to whisper. Lexie rolled her eyes and walked away, nervous to see what Mark had to say today.

"Hey, um, you asked for me?" She said when she found mark by the O.R. board.

"Yes," he said without turning away from the board. "I need you to diagnose something."

"Um-okay? What are your symptoms?"

Mark looked at her and smiled. "Well right now I'm battling a rapid heart rate. I'm also feeling a little flushed, and I don't even want to mention what's going on the belt."

"Hey! No, no, no, I'm not doing dirty secret flirting with you until you talk to Derek. Now give me your _**patient's**_ symptoms."Mark laughed and proceeded to show Lexie his patient's scans.

After the surgery, Lexie and Mark walked down the hallway back to their patient's room together. Little did Lexie know, Mark had a different agenda. As they walked, Mark discreetly looked around and over his shoulder. At the perfect moment, when no one was looking, Mark grabbed Lexie and dragged her into a supply closet with him.

"Oof, wha?-" Lexie said as she stumbled into the room. Mark shut the door behind him and stood in front of it so Lexie couldn't leave. "Mark, what are you doing?"

"Ok, I know you said we can't be together until I tell Derek. I promise I'll tell him but I can't wait to be with you." And just like that he had already pushed his lips against hers in a deep passionate kiss. Unable to resist, Lexie sat up on the table and pulled his shirt off. Mark lied her down and climbed on top of her, throwing her shirt to the ground without breaking the kiss. She ran her hands along his abs as he untied her scrub pants.

* * *

"Yes, Mrs. Littleton, I'll get you some towels too." Derek said as he left his patient's room, heading towards the supply closet.

"Hey! What's up?" Meredith said energetically as she caught up to Derek in the hallway.

"Wow, someone's happy," he said as he continued walking "I'm just getting towels for my patient."

"Oh nice! And yes, I'm happy because I just saved a man's life."Derek chuckled a little. Meredith continued, "Does your patient need those towels right away?" She asked, a sly smile on her face.

"I guess not… why?" He said, realizing what she meant.

"Quickie in the supply closet?"

"Oh, you don't have to ask me twice. Come on."

Meredith and Derek hurried down the hall, picking up the pace. Unsuspecting, they got to the door. Derek opened it without looking in.

"After you," he said, gesturing into the room.

Lexie and Mark were startled by the door opening and they hurried to cover themselves. Laughing, Meredith walked in. She stopped, in shock of what was right in front of her.

"What's wro-" Derek started when he walked in and saw his best friend, Mark, and his girlfriend's little sister, Lexie, lying there, barely covered. There was a moment of silence until Mark started.

"Look, before you say anything-"

"Oh my god," Derek interrupted Mark and walked out.

"Meredith?" Lexie reached out.

Meredith's eyes widened and she raised her eyebrows slightly. She shook her head, dropped her head, and walked out. After she left, there was another awkward silence.

"Well, now Derek knows," Mark said, only half jokingly.

"Mark! That is not how they were supposed to find out!"

"Lexie, does it matter how they found out? They'd know eventually."

"Mark, sh-she's my sister, and we just started to get to know each other. N-Now, I've probably ruined that and she'll never talk to me again."

"Lexie," he said, putting his hands on her face, "calm down. It'll be fine. They just need to cool down. Now, we can prove to them and to ourselves that we can be a couple."

"But Ma-"

"Shhh," he put his finger on her lips. "Let's show them what we can become. We can adapt to a hostile environment."

"Okay, lets go," she said. She kissed him once more and then proceeded to put her scrubs back on.

"Lex, come to my place tonight."

"Okay," she said with a smile as she left the closet.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Sorry for that ending. Idk, I wasn't really sure. Anyways, let me know what you think! Hopefully the next chapter will be out either tomorrow or the next day!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N -**_ _ **Sorry, I meant to finish and post this yesterday, but I started reading Safe Haven. Long story short, I got a little too interested and read the whole book. Anyways, this chapter is a LOT longer than the rest of them by atleast 500-1800 words. I'm actually pretty proud of it. Let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Disclaimer - I used a lot of quotes from the show in this chapter and I just wanted to say I don't take credit for them. I just really wanted to use the scenes.**_

* * *

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to show them you and I aren't a mistake."

"Oh, and how do we do that?" Lexie asked, chuckling a little.

"Well we'll just keep doing what we're doing." He said, laughing, grabbing her and pulling her down on the bed.

"Mark!"

Lexie stayed over at Mark's that night.

* * *

The next day, they walked into the hospital together, hand in hand. They walked down the hallways, through the waiting rooms, past the elevators. Everywhere they turned, someone was giving them a dirty look. They didn't care, well maybe a little, but they're trying to prove a point, no matter how long it takes.

"Ah well isn't it my two little lovebirds," Callie said when she saw them. "So, you told Derek huh?"

"No… he kind of… found… us in the supply closet," Mark replied.

Callie burst out laughing. "I told you guys to be careful! How'd he take it?"

"Not good," Lexie said, "He walked out and we haven't seen him since. Or Meredith."

"Oh well I guess we'll get to find out now," Callie said, looking towards Derek who just entered the room.

"Derek, can we talk about this?" Mark asked as he rushed to catch up with Derek, leaving Lexie and Callie behind.

"Mark, I don't want to hear it."

"Derek, it's your fault! I never thought about Little Grey in that way until you told me not to."

"Okay, and that made it okay for you to sleep with her?"

"No, Derek, it's not like that," he said, trying to keep up. "I, well, I've never felt this way. W-We're happy, Lexie and I."

"Okay," Derek said as he entered his patient's room.

"So, you're okay with this?" Mark asked.

"No, not at all."

* * *

"Meredith!" Lexie said when she found her walking down the hallway.

"What, Lexie?" Meredith asked, stopping to turn and face Lexie.

"So, a-a-about what h-happened yesterday in the-the supply closet-"

Meredith didn't let Lexie finish her sentence. "Lexie, you can do whatever you want."

"M-Meredith, I really need you to be okay with this."

"Lexie, he's, like, ten years older than you. And he's a whore, and he broke up Derek's marriage."

"H-He's different w-with me. I don't know what we are, but I've never felt like this before and I really like him."

"You can do whatever you want, Lex, it's not up to me."

"M-Meredith, please!" Lexie said as Meredith walked away.

* * *

"So, how'd it go with Derek?" Lexie asked Mark as they sat down to have lunch in the cafeteria.

"Pretty much the same as yesterday. Meredith?" He asked, looking up at Lexie.

"Not good. What are we going to do?"

"Lexie, I don't care what they think. It was worth it."

"N-No it wasn't. Well, maybe a little," she said with a little laugh and a smile.

"They're going to have to get used to us sometime; let's go back to Meredith's," Mark suggested.

"I like the way you think, Dr. Sloan."

* * *

"Why do you guys have so many muffins?" Mark asked, laughing.

"Izzie likes to bake. Plus, you can't really complain about having too many muffins. Her problems could be a lot worse." Lexie and Mark both laughed at the multiple overflowing bowls full of muffin all around the kitchen. Lexie leaned in to kiss Mark. He grabbed her waist and set her down on his lap.

"Ahh, come here." She smiled and rested her arms on his shoulders as he kissed her neck. He wrapped his strong arms tighter around her waist, pulling her body closer to him. He moved his mouth lower and lower and then went back up the other side of her neck. Lexie let out a soft moan as he moved back to her lips. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate until they heard the chatter of Derek and Meredith entering the kitchen. Lexie pulled away quickly and Mark dropped his head in disappointment. Lexie got off his lap, stood up, and walked to the other side of the kitchen where she forcefully stuffed a muffin in her mouth. Derek looked back and forth between the two of them, gave Mark a dirty look, and then walked to a different room without saying a word. Meredith, however, as uncomfortable as this relationship makes her feel, is nowhere near as mad as Derek.

"Lexie," she said, "you might want to slow down a little." Lexie realized she had started to stuff a second muffin into her mouth. "Those are the old ones by the way. Izzie put the new ones in the living room." Lexie grabbed a towel and spit the muffin out. Meredith then turned to Mark. "You might want to leave, Mark," she said.

Mark got up and walked to the door. "No, you know what," he started, "I'm not leaving. I don't care what Derek thinks. I'm with Lexie. She makes me happy, and I think I make her happy too. We're happy, and he should be happy for us."

Meredith raised an eyebrow at Mark, then turned around to find Lexie trying to hide her smile.

"I'm staying," Mark said. Lexie ran up to him and pecked him hard on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both laughed and he tugged a bit at the waistband of her jeans. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him. Mark held on tight and headed up the stairs to the attic. As their laughter faded, Derek came back to the kitchen.

"Whew," he said, "are they finally gone?"

"Not exactly," Meredith answered.

Right on cue, there was a loud slam, a door shutting, followed by an outburst of laughter. Derek rolled his eyes, grabbed a muffin, and left the house.

* * *

"Thank you," Lexie said, looking up at Mark as he zipped up his pants.

"For what?" he asked, "For that hot, hot sex? Your welcome," he said with a laugh.

"No," she laughed, "for standing up for us."

"I just wanted to have hot, hot sex."

"Get out, you moron," she said, throwing a pillow at him. They both laughed until finally, he opened the door and left to go back the hospital.

Lexie rolled over in the bed onto her back, just thinking about Mark. He had a soft, gentle touch that made him vulnerable. He also had strength and power that could influence her to do anything. She thought about the way he has changed since he's been with her. As far as she knows he has been monogamous to her. Monogamy is against Mark's reputation, he's been known to sleep with multiple women at a time, and he's been known to drop them the next day. Lexie smiled at the fact that he's changed for her. Lexie's thoughts soon drifted from Mark's reputation to his body. She thought of the short stubble that highlighted his sharp jawline. She thought about his strong, broad shoulders that connected to his perfect arms. She thought about the sharpness of his abs. Mark, is perfect.

* * *

Mark stormed into the hospital.

"Woah, someone's excited. What happened?" Callie asked, trying to keep up with him.

"Little Grey," he said, "I think I'm going to ask her to move in with me."

"You mean both of you, living across the hall from me?" Callie asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's just," Callie said, "our walls aren't very soundproof."

They both laughed, remembering the times that they've had to cover their ears with pillows or turn the music all the way up because the other was having a little too much fun across the hall.

* * *

The next day, Mark nervously waited with two cups of coffee. He was waiting for Lexie to get to get off rounds so he could ask her to move in with him. Mark didn't know why he was shaking. He's never been nervous around a girl before. He was always straight forward, and no one turned him down. Why did Lexie make him nervous? Maybe because she made him feel things he's never felt before. Could he be falling in love? Mark quickly snapped out of his – getting a little too serious – thoughts when he saw Lexie walking towards him. He liked the way she walked, she walked confidently even though she didn't realize it. This makes her even more attractive, she has no idea how beautiful she is.

"Hello, Br. Sloan," she said as she grabbed a coffee out of his hand.

"Dr. Grey," he started, "um, yeah." He took a sip out of his coffee.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, would you want to come see my apartment?"

"Um, Mark, I've seen your apartment before."

"Oh, uh, yeah, yeah I know. I mean, um…" His voice trailed off. He turned and stood up strong and tall, boosting his confidence. "Do you want to move in with me?"

"Oh! Um, yeah, I guess. I mean, not right now," she answered.

"Well, yeah, I mean, we can wait a little while."

"Yeah, like ten years."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Well I-I'll still be a resident for like six more years, and then I'd want to get my practice up and running, so, how about seven years?"

"How about five?" He asked.

"I-I'll still be a resident."

"So?" He asked. "Stevens and Karev are residents, Bailey, Meredith, all happily married or soon to be."

Lexie shivered when Mark said 'married'. "Uh, um, I'm sorry, are you asking me t-to marry you?"

"No," he said awkwardly, with a little chuckle. They both laughed for a second. "Why? Would you?" He asked.

"Um, should we be having this conversation?"

"No, no, probably not," he said, widening his eyes. She quickly grabbed her coffee and walked away, sipping nervously. Mark turned around at the sound of laughter. Derek was standing at the other side of the nurse's station. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh, just the part where you asked her to move in and she turned you down. I also heard the awkward marriage talk." Mark laughed at himself. "I'm still not okay with this."

"Derek, I give up. If I hadn't fallen for Little Grey, you would have found some other reason not to respect me, you always have. To you, I will always be the charity case the Shepard's had to take in." Derek walked away and Mark decided to check on his patients. He found Lexie stitching up a wound on a woman's forearm.

"There's going to be too much pressure," he said without looking at Lexie, keeping his eyes on the other woman. "Start over and do a layered closure."

"Uh, um, ca-, uh, can I ask a question about that?" Lexie asked.

They both walked to the other side of the ER.

"Why won't you make eye contact with me?" Lexie asked. Mark stayed silent, still watching Lexie's patient. "Okay, y-you brought up marriage and moving in together and I put it off. Now you're embarrassed and won't make eye contact, right?"

"You can go find something else to do, Grey, I'll redo your patient's sutures," he said, still looking away. Lexie looked back at her patient, realizing Mark was eyeing her.

"Fine, Mark. That's real mature of you," Lexie said angrily as she stormed away.

Mark turned and watched Lexie as she walked away. He let out an exhale as if a huge burden had been lifted off his chest and walked over to the patient.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Sloan, head of plastics."

"Oh, it's just a little cut, I don't want to disrupt your schedule."

"It's fine, I wasn't even supposed to come to work today," he said with a smile.

"Well, why did you come?"

"I came to ask Dr. Grey to move in with me. Obviously, that didn't work out."

"How long have you two been together?" She asked.

"Um," Mark was taken aback when he realized he had no idea. "I actually don't know. We had a, um, 'thing', for a while, and that turned into a secret fling. People know now, though, they've got a bit of mixed emotions about us. Our ages and positions here at the hospital." He realized he was being way too open with his patient. "S-Sorry, I shouldn't be telling you all of this."

"No," she said, smiling, "I like listening." He smiled back, realizing she was flirting.

* * *

Lexie decided to stop by Mark's apartment after her shift to apologize. She waited as the elevator slowly moved up. _Ding._ The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Lexie froze when she looked down the hallway. Her throat tightened and she couldn't move. Mouths touching, hands wandering, Mark and Lexie's patient from earlier were undressing in the hall as Mark unlocked his apartment door. She moaned as they went in. Standing there, in shock of what just happened, tears started to fall from Lexie's eyes. She didn't feel like driving, she went and knocked on Callie's door. Right as the door opened Lexie ran in, sobbing.

"Woah!" Callie exclaimed as Lexie almost hit her with the door. "Wait, if you're here, who's making all that noise?"

Lexie looked up at Callie from Callie's couch. Callie went and sat next to her. "What happened?" Callie asked.

"M-Mark asked me to move in with him. I-I-I put it off and he got mad. Now he's over there doing god knows what with his patient." Lexie continued to cry.

"Dammit Mark," Callie mumbled. "He loves you, you know, right?" Callie said, raising her voice.

Lexie laughed. "Yeah right," she said, "I'm just another one of his many sexual partners."

"No, Lexie, he loves you. He won't admit it to himself, but he loves you. You know Mark, he's just hurting and now he's acting out. He'll regret it tomorrow."

Lexie looked up at Callie for a second, then continued to cry. Callie stood up and went to the other room to call Meredith.

"Hey, it's Callie," she said.

"Callie?"

"Yeah, so, um, Lexie is at my place right now, you might want to come get her."

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked.

"You'll see when you get here."

"Oh okay, in another hour Derek and I can come get her. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, see you in an hour." Callie hung up the phone. She went and sat back down next to Lexie. Callie didn't say anything, she knew Lexie needed space.

* * *

Meredith and Derek walked down the hall of the apartment building until they got to Callie's door. Callie opened it right away and Meredith rushed to Lexie, still sitting on Callie's couch. Derek and Callie stood in the doorway as Callie explained to him what happened.

"Lex? What's wrong?" Meredith asked. Lexie had stopped crying but her eyes were still puffy and red.

"Mark."

Before Meredith got the chance to ask any more questions, the door across the hall opened. Mark eyes widened in terror when he saw Derek, Callie, Meredith, and Lexie all in Callie's apartment. He noticed that Lexie had been crying.

"Um, I'm going to go," the woman said. Mark payed no attention to her as she walked away, his eyes were fixed on Lexie.

"Oh my-" Mark started.

Derek quickly grabbed Mark's arm and pulled him into his apartment. "What the hell were you thinking?" Derek yelled

"I-I, I don't know," Mark replied, already regretting everything. "Dammit!" He slammed his fist on the wall.

"This is why I told you to stay away from her, Mark," Derek walked back into Callie's apartment. "We should go," he said to Meredith. Derek and Meredith walked Lexie out of Callie's apartment.

"Lex," Mark said. You could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"What, Mark." Lexie replied angrily, pulling away from Meredith's grip.

Mark inhaled like he was about to speak, but nothing came out. Mark had absolutely no way of explaining himself. He knew it was wrong but he still did it.

"Exactly," Lexie said when he didn't respond.

"No, Lex! Can I speak to you, alone?"

"No, you cannot!" Meredith and Derek both said simultaneously.

"No, it's okay," Lexie said.

Lexie walked past Mark, into his apartment. He followed her and closed the door. Meredith, Derek, and Callie waited inside Callie's apartment in silence. They could hear Mark and Lexie yelling from across the hall.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"Lex, there is no explanation for what I did. I was mad that you didn't want to move in with me. It all happened so fast. I was confiding in her about you and me, a-and it just happened."

Lexie could hear the regret in his voice. "Yeah? I just wanted a little time to think!" Lexie raised her voice. "Of course, I wanted to move in with you! I just needed time to think!"

"Lexie, I know I messed up. I can't validate anything I just did. All I know," he paused, "all I know, it that I'm in love with you."

They remained quiet for a second, both surprised at what he just said.

"I, I, um," Lexie started, unable to finish her thought.

Mark took a step closer to her. Lexie could feel the tension, so she stepped back. A few seconds later, Mark walked closer again. This time, Lexie didn't move. Mark slowly brought his hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. Lexie closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. Mark gently placed his lips on hers. At first, Lexie didn't refuse, she let him kiss her. With his other hand, he grabbed Lexie's waist and pulled her closer. Lexie started to kiss back. They made their way to the bedroom. However, as she fell on the bed, she realized what had just happened in this room. Lexie pushed Mark off of her and ran to the door. She turned back to Mark.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't do this, Mark. I'm done." She opened the door and walked out. Meredith and Derek jumped up when Lexie came out. They had kept Callie's door open so they could see what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Meredith asked as they joined Lexie down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered, her voice wavering.

As the three of them entered the elevator, Mark and Callie stood at their apartment doors.

"You're," Callie paused. "You're an idiot."

"I know." He ran both his hands up his face and grabbed his head. "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

 _ **A/N - So, that was eventful. Lexie and Mark just had their first major breakup. Sorry to end this chapter on a sad note. Next one should be out in a few days! Let me know what you thunk! Reviews really, really help. Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N - Sorry I haven't posted in a while? I wasn't really feeling this chapter, so it kind of took me a long time ti finish it. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this, but I think it turned out okay. Sorry the beginning of this is so depressing. Anyways, let me know what you think! I'd be happy to receive any comments, suggestions, even criticism._**

* * *

Weeks passed slowly. Every time Mark had tried to approach Lexie, Either Meredith or Derek would stop him. If neither of them were there, Lexie would turn around and walk the other way.

* * *

"Lex, he said he loved you."

"Sadie, you're the only one of my friends who actually wants me to be with Dr. Sloan."

"Mark! Come on Lex, you're moving backwards!" Sadie noticed how depressed Lexie has been recently, and she knows Lexie isn't depressed because Mark cheated on her. She's depressed because she's not with Mark. Although her and Lexie had less friend time when she was with him, Sadie had noticed that Lexie was happier than ever before. "Yeah, he cheated on you, but he loves you, and you don't think you do, but you love him too." Lexie looked up and scrunched her face a bit, denying what Sadie had just said. "Go talk to him. Start out slow, and do it right this time. No secrets, no hiding."

"Sadie, I can't," Lexie said, shaking her head. She got up and left.

As Lexie walked around the hospital, she noticed people staring and laughing. She was the stupid girl who thought she had changed the infamous Mark Sloan. Turns out he hurt her just like he did everyone else.

Mark had walked around confident; he acted unfazed by everything that happened. Inside, he was hurting, he knew it was wrong, but he didn't want people to see his vulnerability.

Lexie spent her nights thinking and crying. Why though? It's not like she was with him for that long. She couldn't explain it… it just… hurt.

The embarrassment started to become too much for Lexie to handle. She decided to talk to the chief.

"I-I know I'm a resident, barely, but is there any way?"

"Dr. Grey! You are not switching hospitals!"

"But-"

"That is my final decision!" The chief said, raising his voice.

Lexie stormed out of the Chiefs office only to find Mark waiting for her. He pulled her into an on-call room before anyone could see.

"What, Mark?" She asked

"I-I've been trying to talk to you for weeks!" He said.

"Obviously not hard enough."

"Oh, come on, Lex, you've been avoiding me."

"Yeah, Mark, I have," she said, "because I'm a joke. Everyone thinks you were taking advantage of me. Were you? Now I don't even know."

"No! Lexie, no," he started. "I don't know what to do. There's no excuse for what I did, and I don't know why I did it. I know you don't trust me now, but please, give me another chance."

"Mark, I don't know."

"Please, Lex. You make me happier than anything I've ever known."

A single tear dripped down her face and she buried her head in his chest as Mark pulled her into a tight hug. Her hands were around his waist; he ran his through her hair because he remembered that's what she likes to have done to her when she's sad or hurting. They stood like that for what felt like hours. Finally, a group of interns entered the on-call room. Lexie quickly pulled away and walked out. The three interns stood, staring at Mark.

"What?" He asked.

The interns jumped and looked away. They shuffled as if they weren't paying attention. Mark rolled his eyes and walked out.

Soon enough, the rumor was out. The whole hospital was already talking about Lexie and Mark. Some people thought Mark would just use her again. Others, however, like Sadie, think they deserve another chance. These people realize how much they care for each other.

Since she isn't allowed to switch hospitals, Lexie took a week off. She had been working extra and saving vacation hours for holidays and stuff, but she really needed to get away. Lexie decided to stay at her father's house.

* * *

Mark stopped by Meredith's house one night.

"Where's Lex?" He asked.

"She's at my dad's for the week."

"Why'd she leave?"

"Oh, probably because, one, you cheated on her, two, you didn't stick up for her at the hospital, and three, you're an ass."

"Meredith, my feelings for Lexie haven't changed. I know I messed up and I have been apologizing repeatedly."

"Mark, I like you, but you hurt her. If she wants to give you another chance, she will, but I'm not going to help you." Meredith slowly shut the front door, locking Mark out.

* * *

The next week, Lexie came back refreshed and happy. Yeah, she had been cheated on but maybe it was for the best. Being with Mark would just distract her and keep her from reaching her true potential as a surgeon. Lexie was ready to work, free of distractions. Well, this is what she thought. She wouldn't know for sure unit she was forced to face Mark and the judgmental interns.

Lexie walked into the hospital with a big smile. She walked straight to the intern locker room.

"How was your week off?" Someone asked in a mocking tone.

Lexie turned to the girl, she wouldn't let this little confrontation bother her already. "Really clarifying," she said. "Thanks!" Lexie flashed a smile and left the intern lounge.

* * *

"Lexie comes back today." Mark smiled at his best friend.

"Mark, I love you, but you've got to let this go."

"What?" He said. "She's going through a hard time right now, and if I could have any part in making her happy again, that's all I want to do."

"No offense," Callie said, "but you're the last person she wants to see right now. You're the reason she's going through a hard time. Give her space. Give her time. Let her come to you."

"But-"

Mark tried to interject but Callie continued. "Give her space." Mark grunted as he sat down. "Oh by the way," Callie said, "she's already here. She wasprancing her way through the hospital." Before Callie could stop him, Mark had already jumped up and left the room.

* * *

"Hey! How are you?"

"Hi Meredith, I'm good, I-I'm great." Lexie replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm totally, one hundred percent fine."

"Okay," Meredith said, skeptically.

"I'll see you later." Lexie walked away with a slight jump in her step and an unusually large smile.

"Hi Callie!" She said when she passed her in the hall.

"Um. Hi?" Callie replied, confused at Lexie's behavior.

Lexie kept walking until she found Cristina.

"Hey! Where do you want me today?" Lexie asked energetically.

"Um, go to," Cristina looked through her charts. "Um, I need you in plastics."

Lexie's smile faded only a little bit and her eyes dropped. "I'm, um, is there any way-"

Cristina didn't let Lexie finish because she knew what Lexie would say. "Ok, Lexie, I don't care what happened between you and Dr. Sloan, but, I have way too much to do in one day to spend my time switching schedules so you can avoid your boyfriend. Okay?"

After a moment, Lexie put her fake smile back on. "Oh, no, yeah that's totally fine. I'm good." After a few seconds of awkward silence, Lexie left to check the OR board to see if Mark had any surgeries. Again, with the all too familiar sound - _ding -_ the elevator doors slid open. Lexie walked in to the crowded elevator and the doors shut. _Ding_ , the doors slid open again and everyone left, leaving only Lexie, alone in the elevator. Right as the doors were about to close, a hand forced them open again. Mark's hand. He entered the elevator and stood next to her.

"I-I'm on your service," she said, not turning to look at him.

"I know," Mark smiled. "I asked for you."

There was a short moment of silence.

"How was your dad's?" He asked.

"It was nice."

"Lexie," his voice became serious.

"Mark, it's okay. You messed up. I forgive you."

Mark turned to look at Lexie. "So…"

"It doesn't mean I can be with you," she said, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Why?" Mark asked, taking a step closer, a slight smirk on his face.

"Be-Because, uh…" Lexie struggled for words. Mark took another step, causing Lexie to step back against the wall.

"Because?" He asked, his smirk growing larger, eyebrows raised.

"Um."

Mark grabbed the railing on each side of Lexie, trapping her between him and the wall. He stared at her until she finally looked up. Right as their eyes met, Lexie grabbed his head as he powerfully went in for a kiss. Their lips met, passionate and rough. Lexie let out a soft moan when he stepped even closer, pushing their bodies together. Mark moved down to her neck and Lexie leaned her head back, reveling in the sensation. It felt so good to finally do this again. _Ding._ Lexie and Mark jumped apart as the elevator doors opened again. A group of chatty surgeons entered, forcing Mark and Lexie to opposite sides of the elevator. Lexie stared at Mark, smiling. Mark turned and grinned back at her. Soon enough, they got to their floor.

"My patient is this way, Dr. Grey," Mark said, motioning out of the elevator.

Lexie chuckled. "Why thank you, Dr. Sloan."

They both chuckled down the hallway until they reached their patient's room.

"Hello Mrs. McGowan, are you ready?" Mark asked enthusiastically.

"I guess so," she replied with a laugh.

"Uh, this is Dr. Lexie Grey, and she will be assisting me in the surgery today. She's just going to take a few minutes to look over your charts." Mark looked over to Lexie and then went on to discuss Barbra's possible symptoms. "Your eye should return to normal in about a week or so. If you experience any bleeding, dryness, infection, or discoloration after a week, call me, but these symptoms are very rare."

"Um, this is very minor surgery. Why does she need an attending to perform it?" Lexie asked, lowering her voice.

Mark raised his voice when he replied. "Dr. Grey just asked why I specifically am doing this simple surgery. Would you like to tell her, Barbra?"

"I was Mark's neighbor for years when he was just a little boy." Mrs. McGowan smiled and laughed.

"Yes, and that is why I'm doing this surgery," he said to Lexie.

Lexie smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Okay, she is out," Mark said. "Now, how would you start this surgery Dr. Grey."

"Um, I'd start by making a small incision inside the lower eyelid."

"Very good, Dr. Grey. Begin."

"Um, wh-what?"

"You're going to do the procedure."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"I'll be here the whole time. You know what to do, so, do it."

Lexie could see Mark smiling through his scrub mask; she smiled back. Lexie grabbed the scalpel and made her incision.

* * *

"Okay, your eye will remain puffy and swollen for about a week." Mark said to Barbra, who had just woken up.

"Thank you, Mark," she said.

"Don't thank me Barbra," he said with his usual amount of charm. "Thank Lex-, uh, Dr. Grey. She was the one who performed the surgery."

"So," Barbra started. "How long have you to been dating?"

Lexie dropped her jaw and turned to Mark. "Uh-"

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Mark quickly replied. "Um, we're not really 'dating' at the moment. I think. But um, yeah…" he turned to Lexie and laughed.

"I'm going to go, um, get some eye drops, f-for your, um, eyes." Lexie quickly left the room.

"What was that?" Mark asked Mrs. McGowan.

"What? I could see the way you two were looking at each other and laughing from across the room. What happened?" She asked.

"We dated, in secret, for a while until people found out. That was kind of rough but almost everyone was okay with it."

"Okay… and?" She asked, waiting for Mark to continue.

"Well it was all great, until, I-I kind of cheated on her." Mark crinkled his nose, waiting for her to yell.

"Mark!"

"I know, I know."

"Well why doesn't she seem more upset?" She asked.

"It's been about a month and she spent last week at her Dad's. She just got back today."

"That still doesn't explain both yours and her rate of happiness."

"We made out in the elevator before we came to your room." He blurted out quickly.

"Oh Mark," she said with a laugh. "Don't you hurt that poor girl again."

"I don't plan to, Barb."

"Okay, um, here." Lexie said when she re-entered the room and handed a bottle of eye drops to Mark.

"Okay, you know how to use these, Barb. You're free to go."

"Thank you both," Mrs. McGowan said as she left the room.

Mark went and sat in one of the chairs meant for visitors in the room. Lexie sat up on the window ledge.

"So, what's next?" She asked.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer - I used a few quotes from Grey's Anatomy and I do not take credit._**

 _ **A/N - Let me know what you think! Next chapter might be a while... I'm about to get really busy. Hopefully it will be out before the 15th.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N - I know the timing of these characters are a little off because Sadie was definitely not around at the same time as Jackson. I'm not sure if I'm going to show her story line of her leaving or if I'll keep her. Anyways, I feel like my writing in this chapter isn't great and I totally got Mark's character wrong in this situation. I don't know. Anyways, sorry it took a while to upload this. I have already started the next chapter and I promise it will be extra long and full of drama. Please let me know what you think! Ideas, suggestions, comments, questions, criticism. Anything. It would also be great if you could recommend this story to anyone that you think would enjoy it. Thanks!_**

* * *

"So, you seem happy," Meredith said as Lexie excitedly walked into the house.

"What?"

"How's Mark?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, um, I-I don't know. Same I guess," Lexie said, unconvincingly.

"Lexie, what happened?"

Lexie dropped her head a little bit and let out a big sigh. "Nothing," she said, pausing to think. "Nothing I guess, it means nothing. What's done is done."

Meredith raised her eyebrow at Lexie.

"We kissed and it felt good. _So_ good, but, I don't know. It doesn't change the fact that he cheated on me, a-and I, I don't think I trust him not to do it again."

"Do you want my advice?" Meredith asked.

"Not really," Lexie laughed.

"You don't have to stay away from Mark, just stay away from a relationship with him for a while. Try to move on and see what he does. Time will give you an answer."

"I don't know, Meredith." Lexie replied.

"Just see what happens."

"Okay." Lexie pauses for a second. "I think I should go talk to him about it because I think he thinks we're dating again."

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Well after we kissed his patient thought we were together and Mark didn't really give her a straight answer."

"No, no, no, no, you are not going over there."

"What? Why?"

"Because every time you're alone with him, you end up in his arms."

"Meredith, that won't happen this time."

"Fine, I'm coming with you. If you're up there for longer than 10 minutes, I'm coming up."

"Okay," she said. They laughed and left the house.

* * *

Mark got up off the ground, grabbed a towel and wiped off his sweat after exercising when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it, leaning against it with the towel on his shoulder.

Lexie was shocked when she saw him standing there, shirtless, glowing from the small amount of sweat left on his body. She stayed silent for a second, not realizing she was staring.

"Lex?" Mark said with a smirk.

"Oh!" His voice startled her. "Um, I came here to talk to you a-about today."

"Mhmm," he said, taking a step closer.

"Um," her mind went blank as she was hypnotized by his body. He knew she was staring, and he liked it. He studied her facial features and looked up and down her body, waiting for her to make a move. He looked at everything from her hazel eyes to her tight burgundy shirt that accentuated her toned body.

"Um," was all Lexie could say as she struggled to find words. She moved a little closer. Right as they were about to kiss, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Dammit Lexie!" Meredith said as she walked up and pulled Lexie back.

Lexie snapped out of her thoughts but stayed silent.

"Meredith, hey," Mark said awkwardly.

"You might want to go out a shirt on because Lexie has something to tell you."

"Okay," he said, letting go of the door. "Come in." He gestured Meredith and Lexie into his apartment.

Lexie and Meredith sat down on his couch as he walked to his room.

"That's not going to happen this time, huh?" Meredith said mockingly.

"H-He was shirtless!"

"Lexie, you have to tell him. It's the best thing for both of you."

"Yeah, I know," Lexie replied with a sigh.

"Probably," Meredith said under her breath.

"What?" Lexie asked.

"Oh nothing."

Mark came out of his room and grabbed a glass of water from his kitchen.

"Um, Mark," Lexie started. He took a sip of his water. "About today-" Mark interrupted her before she could finish.

"Today was amazing, Lex."

Meredith sat there, uncomfortable, as Mark and Lexie talked. She wanted to leave but she didn't trust that Lexie would stay away from Mark.

"Yeah, yeah it was, but…" Lexie trailed off. Meredith nudged her with her elbow. "T-Today was a mistake. I-I shouldn't have kissed you. It was unfair to the both of us. I think we should try to move on. I'm not mad, I'm not depressed, and I'm not sad anymore, but that doesn't change anything. We should still be friends, I just don't think I can be involved with you romantically." Lexie closed her eyes, not wanting to see Mark's reaction.

"I get it," he said. Lexie opened one eye and saw him, still standing there with his glass of water. She opened the other eye when he continued to speak. "First of all, I kissed you, that's on me. Anyways, I get it, cheating on you was the worst thing I could have done. I know you not trusting me is kind of insurmountable now. I just want you to know, I'm not going to move on… but I'll keep my distance, if that's what you want."

Lexie paused for a second. "Yeah… yeah, that's what I want." They stared into each other's eyes.

Meredith jumped up after an awkward silence. "Okay! Well, that's done. Lexie let's go."

Lexie broke eye contact with Mark first and walked to the door with Meredith. Mark walked over to the door and slowly closed it behind them, watching Lexie for as long as he could.

"You okay?" Meredith asked as they got in the car.

"Take me to Joe's," Lexie demanded.

"And this is why we're related," Meredith said with a chuckle. They both laughed as they drove away.

* * *

"So, I have to go back to the hospital, you'll be fine, right?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah I'll just ask Sadie or April for a ride."

"Okay," Meredith said as she dropped Lexie off at the Joe's. She walked in and sat at the bar.

"Give me a tequila!"

"Boy problems?" Joe asked.

"You have no idea," Lexie responded.

"Your sister used to come in here every day when she was an intern."

"Thanks Joe," she said when he handed her the tequila. "But, I'm gonna need more." Joe laughed and turned away to help other customers.

"Hey Lexie!" Jackson said as he sat down next to her at the bar.

"Hey," she replied with no emotion.

"Boy problems?" He asked.

"As if you hadn't heard all the rumors."

"For what it's worth, I think Mark is an idiot for cheating on you."

"Really?" She asked, starting the second drink Joe gave her.

"Yeah, you're gorgeous and any guy would be lucky to have you. Especially him."

"You think so?"

"Yeah, Lexie, you're intelligent, beautiful, funny, and if you need to talk about anything, anything at all, I'm here."

"Thanks Jackson," she said, already on her third drink.

About an hour later, Joe came over to the two of them sitting at the bar.

"She can't drive like this, you're taking her home, right?" Joe asked.

"Oh, um, yeah. Totally."

Joe smiled and walked away.

"Hey, Lexie we should probably get you home now." Jackson tapped Lexie on the shoulder.

"I mean who does he think he is? He doesn't respect me when he has me but when I'm unavailable it's like oooh Lexie I love you!"

"Yeah, Lexie?"

"What?"

"You're drunk and we need to get you home."

"It's not even… I'm not… I don't have to work tomorrow."

"Yeah, neither do I, but Lexie," he caught her as she almost fell off the barstool. "Lexie you're still drunk and we still have to get you home."

"I don't want to go back to Meredith's!" She said angrily, raising her voice.

"Fine. Where do you want to go?" Jackson asked.

"I want to go to M-Mark's!"

"Yeah, Le-Lexie that's not going to happen," he said, struggling to keep her from falling to the ground.

"Can I just go with you?" She asked.

"Lexie, you should really go back to Meredith's."

"No! I want to go with you," Lexie demanded.

"Fine, come on." Jackson grabbed her hand in one arm and her waist in the other, leading her out the door to his car. He sat her down in the front seat and buckled her seat belt. By then she was already asleep. Jackson walked around to the other side, sat down, started the car, and drove off to his apartment.

* * *

"Well, she broke up with me," Mark said as he barged into Callie's apartment.

"I told you to give her time."

"She doesn't need time. She loves me and I love her. If it wasn't for Meredith, Lexie and I would probably be in my bed right now."

"Mark! Yes! Lexie loves you and you love her but that doesn't mean you can be together. She still needs time to heal and to figure out everything else in her life. The best thing for you and her is to stay away from a relationship."

"Yeah," Mark started. "That's what Lex said. Although I think Meredith told her what to say."

"Mark-"

"Whatever, I'm going to Joe's." Mark said, standing up from Callie's couch. "Want to come?"

"Yeah, sure." Callie answered.

They drove to the bar almost in complete silence. Mark stopped the car and got out. He walked over to let Callie out when he saw two familiar faces in the parking lot. Jackson and Lexie. He saw him put her sleeping body into his car and drive away.

"Change of plans," Mark said, shutting Callie back into the car. He got in and started driving.

"What is going on?" Callie asked, confused.

"Lexie is passed out and Avery has her."

"So? He's probably just taking her home since she obviously can't drive," Callie replied, touching Mark's shoulder.

Without looking away from the car ahead, Mark replied. "Or he could be doing something else."

"Oh, come on, Mark! You know Jackson, he's a good guy. He'd never do that to her."

"Callie!" Mark yelled. "I can't let anything happen to her!" He calmed down and lowered his voice. "I'm not leaving this to chance."

Mark followed Jackson's car all the way to his apartment building.

Jackson got out of the car and opened Lexie's door. He shook her arm a bit to see if she would wake up, but she was out. He leaned into the car to unbuckle her. Mark winced at the sight of another man touching Lexie. Jackson grabbed her arm and put it around his neck. Then he grabbed her legs and back and lifted her out of the car. He shut the door with his foot.

Mark unbuckled and opened the car door to follow them.

"Mark! What are you doing?" Callie loudly whispered.

"She's passed out and he's bringing her up to his apartment. I'm following them." Mark shut the door as he got out and followed Jackson into third building. Callie sighed and got out of the car. She struggled to catch up with Mark in her 4 inch heels.

They followed Jackson into the lobby and watched him get into the elevator, still holding Lexie. The monitor on the outside of the elevator said he went to floor 9. Callie and Mark entered the other elevator and pressed the 9 button.

"Mark this is crazy. This is Jackson we're talking about!"

"This is Lexie we're talking about!" Mark retorted.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened just in time to see Jackson closing his apartment door.

Inside the apartment, Jackson set Lexie down on his bed and removed her shoes. He removed her sequined shirt and replaced it with one of his tee-shirts. Then he tucked her under the covers and he had just sat down on the couch when he heard a loud knock on the door. He opened the door and Mark barged in. Jackson looked at Mark and then back at Callie who was still waiting in the hallway.

"Dr. Sloan, what are you doing here?"

"Where is she?"

"Are you spying on her?"

"No, I saw you leave the bar. Where is she?" He said, raising his voice.

"She's on the bed!"

Mark rushed into Jacksons room. He noticed her shirt hanging on the door. Jackson gestured for Callie to come in.

"Did you undress her? Mark asks.

"Yeah, Mark, I did."

"Why? You have no right to do that!"

"She would have been uncomfortable in that shirt she was wearing!"

"Did you drug her?" Mark asked.

"What? No!"

"Mark!" Callie stepped in.

They all became silent when Lexie made a noise. Her eyes started to open.

"Wh-What?" She asked, rubbing her head.

"Hey," Mark said, calming his voice. He sat down on the bed and stroked her hair.

"M-Mark? Stop!" She said, pushing his hand away. "What's going on? Wh-Why are you here?" She asked.

"I-I followed you."

"You what?"

"Never mind, let's get you home," He said, pulling down the covers.

"No! I want to stay here."

"What?" He asked. He got no answer because Lexie had already fallen back asleep.

"She was drunk and Joe told me to take her home," Jackson started. "She didn't want to go back to Meredith's so I brought her here. I was just going to sleep on the couch."

"Sorry, Avery. I overreacted."

"Um yeah you did. She was crying about you at that bar you know."

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I don't think you should be near her right now."

"But-"

"No."

"Mark! Let's go!" Callie said, already at the door.

Mark took one last look at Lexie and then walked out.

Jackson tucked Lexie back in and then sat on the couch. He turned on the tv until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Lexie woke up confused about where she was. She rubbed her hair and blinked a couple times. She looked down at the sheets. She didn't recognize this bed. She looked at her shirt. It wasn't hers. What had she gotten into. She got up and leaned against the wall for a second so her head would stop spinning. Then she walked out to the kitchen.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Jackson greeted her as he made coffee.

"Jackson? What the hell happened last night?" She asked, confused and concerned.

"Not that." He said. "You were really drunk and Joe told me to take you home. You wouldn't let me take you to Meredith's so I brought you here."

"Did you undress me?" Lexie asked awkwardly.

"Um, yeah." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, um, okay." She didn't know what to think.

"Here's some water," he said, handing her a plastic cup. "Drink a lot."

Lexie sat down on one of his barstools and held the cup with both hands.

"Did anything… interesting… happen last night?" Lexie asked

Jackson thought about telling her that Mark came but he decided not to.

"Um, no not really. You pretty much just complained about men until you passed out."

"Oh god." They both laughed. "Ow!" She winced. "Too loud."

"Do you not have to work today?" She asked.

"No, but I do have to go out for a while. You're welcome to stay here."

Lexie nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to go take a shower," Jackson said as he put his empty coffee mug into the sink.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jackson returned from his little trip. "Hey!" He said, happy Lexie had stayed.

"Hey."

"How're you feeling?"

"A lot better," she said. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

"Anytime, Lexie."

"Actually, I uh, I have a question." Mark looked up at her as he hung his jacked up on a hook. "Can I stay here again, tonight?"

"Um, sure. Why?" He said, walking over towards Lexie. He sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well I don't really want to go back to Meredith's like this and we both have to go in to the hospital tomorrow anyways. Why not?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me. Anytime." Lexie looked up at Jackson and smiled.

"Thank you," she said. They looked into each other's eyes. Jackson was the first to break away.

"So, do you have anything you want to do today?" He asked her.

"No, not really." She laughed.

"Well neither do I."

"Movies?"

"Sounds great," he said. They both got up. "I'll make the popcorn; my movies are over in that cabinet."

Lexie walked over and ran her finger along Jackson's many DVD's.

The rest of the day, they watched movies and laughed on the couch. They talked about work and complained about the attendings all night.

* * *

Derek opened his front door to find Mark standing there. Mark wished it had been Meredith.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked aggressively.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"Lexie. Is she here?" Mark asked, trying to peek further into the house.

"First of all, you have no right to be looking for Lexie, but no, she's not here."

"Are you lying to me?" Mark asked.

"No."

Mark pushed through Derek's arm into the house. He walked over to the stairs.

"Lex!" He called out.

Meredith came out of her room. "Mark? Lexie isn't here. She went home with Sadie last night. Or April. I'm not sure."

"No, she didn't," Mark replied.

"What? Then where is she?" Both Meredith and Derek looked concerned.

"Avery took her home last night."

"What?" They both blurted.

"Nothing happened. At least not last night but she should have come home by now."

"Mark, I'm sure she's fine. Lexie and Jackson are friends. We'll see them both tomorrow," Meredith said.

"You need to go home, Mark." Derek walked back over to the already open door. Without saying another word Mark walked out the door and back to his car. Derek shut the door after him.

"He's persistent," Meredith said, raising her eyebrow at Derek.

"Hmm." Derek let out an unimpressed groan and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

 _ **A/N - Sorry for that really abrupt ending. It seemed like a good place to stop. Idk. Anyways, let me know what you think. I'd appreciate it a lot. Stay tuned for the next chapter. It will be extra long. Like I said earlier, please, let me know what you think. It helps A LOT. Thank's for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N - Hey guys! So I'm not really sure if you are liking the story or not and I'm not sure if I should continue it so please review and let me know if you want me to continue. Anyways, this is the longest chapter so far and the next one should be out very soon, Again, please review and let me know if I should continue.**_

* * *

"Meredith told me she didn't come home last night."

"What?" Callie asked, not looking away from her charts.

"I talked to her this morning. She said Lexie stayed at Avery's again."

"Oh Mark. Calm down, they're just friends." Callie rolled her eyes, gathered up her charts and walked away. Mark hurried after her.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked as he caught up with her.

"Yes, I'm sure. They're all friends."

"I've never even seen her hang out with the guy until…" Marks voice trailed off as him and Callie stopped in the middle of the waiting room, watching who had just entered the hospital.

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night, Jackson. I had a lot of fun," Lexie exclaimed as she got ready for work. Since she had only the clothes she wore to the bar two nights before, Jackson let her borrow a sweatshirt to wear into the hospital. She reword the jeans from the other night. It didn't matter because once they'd got there, they'd just change into their scrubs.

"No problem. I had fun too." Jackson smiled at Lexie. The two locked eyes for a second until Jackson opened the door. "Um, I guess we better go," he said. "We don't want to be late."

"Oh, yeah." Lexie attempted to walk past Jackson and out the door but she felt a hand stop her.

He knew it was wrong and he knew he shouldn't do this, but he had too. She was there, she was wearing his clothes, and she was perfect.

He grabbed her by the arm and in one, continuous, smooth motion, he spun her around to face him and kissed her. He knew it was a good sign when she didn't pull away.

Lexie felt his lips on hers and it felt wrong. She wanted to stop, she had a weird feeling of infidelity –even though they broke up– towards Mark. Even though every thought coming out of her mind told her to stop, she couldn't.

Jackson pushed her up against the wall, without breaking the kiss, and stepped closer to her. Their bodies were together now, no space in between. After a couple minutes of making out, Jackson slowly pulled away, keeping his arm on the wall above her shoulder.

"Um…" Lexie started.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." Jackson leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Lexie couldn't help but smile. Maybe this is what she needed. Meredith had told her to move on.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Lexie smiled and nodded. "I've been hoping you'd do that." She whispered back to him.

Jackson smiled. He wasn't sure what reaction he'd get, especially since Mark's visit last night. Mark seemed to really care about her, and Jackson wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual after what Mark had done to her. Jackson moved his hand down and grabbed Lexie's wrist, they both smiled and laughed as he lead her out the door.

* * *

"Now…" Mark's eyes widened and his jaw dropped when he saw Lexie and Jackson walk into the hospital together, hand in hand. Mark felt an unusual pain in his chest when he saw them laughing together; when he saw Lexie, dressed in an oversized shirt that he assumed to be Jacksons.

After a moment of silence, as Mark and Callie followed a happy Lexie and a flirtatious Jackson glide through the hospital, Callie finally broke the silence. "Well she said she wanted to move on right?" Mark glared at his best friend. He angrily marched away to his first surgery of the day.

"Hey!" Lexie yelled when she found Sadie. Lexie had already gone to the locker room and changed into her scrubs. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Lexie ran up and hugged her.

"Yeah, I've been really busy lately, studying and stuff." Sadie smiled as they hugged again. "So," Sadie started. "What's the news on Sloan.?"

"Oh yeah, you don't know." Lexie leaned in and rested her elbows on the nurse's station. "So, me and Mark… Not going to work out. We've had a couple moments since you and I last talked but I officially broke up with him the other night."

"Aww man! I liked you two together," Sadie said with a laugh. "Why are you so happy?"

"Well, after I broke up with Mark, I… um." Lexie looked down, her cheeks turning red. "I went to Joe's and got drunk. Jackson took me home and I stayed at his place. He drove me here."

"Wait, I thought you said you broke up with Mark the other day?" Sadie asked pensively. "How long did you stay at Jacksons?"

Lexie laughed. "A couple days."

"What!?" Sadie raised her eyebrows and playfully punched Lexie in the shoulder. "Tell me what happened!"

"Meredith told me I needed to move on. Nothing happened with Jackson. All we did was talk and watch movies." Lexie blushed even more than she already was.

"No you didn't, I can tell you're lying!"

"I'm not lying! About the movies or the talking. But something did happen. He kissed me this morning."

"Damn Lex! How do you have two of the hottest guys at this hospital?" All Lexie could do was smile. She didn't know what was happening with her and Jackson but as of right now, she was happy. Nothing that happened in the past mattered. She was starting over.

* * *

"Avery!" Mark yelled at the unsuspecting resident.

"What now?"

"You're on my service. We have a surgery." Mark said in a loud, emotionless voice.

"Are you sure you want me to be in your OR? It didn't seem like it when you were accusing me of drugging Lexie." Jackson straightened his back and crossed his arms, getting into a more aggressive stance.

Mark's voice dropped. "You were taking care of the girl I think I love. Of course I want you in my OR." Mark only half-meant what he was saying. Jackson didn't know Mark could tell something was going on with him and Lexie. Mark just figured if Jackson was in the OR with him, he couldn't be off somewhere with Lexie.

"Okay?" Jackson suspiciously followed behind Mark to their patient's room.

At the end of the day, Jackson found Lexie changing in the locker room. He leaned up against the door.

"Hey," he greeted, letting her know he was there.

"Oh, hey," she replied awkwardly as she pulled up her pants.

"Um, sorry for walking in on you like this." He gestured to her body.

"Oh, um, it's fine. It's not like you didn't see it all the other night." She took off her scrub top and grabbed the tee-shirt she had borrowed from Jackson. "Actually, I know all I have been doing recently is asking you for things but can you do me one more favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you drive me back to Meredith's? She's in surgery and I haven't seen Alex all day." Lexie grabbed her bag and walked over towards Jackson.

"Yeah, no problem," Jackson stood there. "Um, about this morning.." he trailed off, looking into her eyes. She was only a few feet away from him. He slowly stepped towards her and once he was close enough, he put his hand around her back, bringing them closer together.

Lexie knew what he was doing and she didn't know what to think. She wasn't sure if she wanted it or not and she was too busy thinking to move.

He then put his other arm around her back too. He slowly leaned in and to the left. They stood there, their faces barely an inch away until finally, he leaned forwards and their mouthed touched. The kiss was slow and gentle. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Was that okay?" He whispered.

Lexie looked up into his sea green eyes and bit her lip. She exhaled, just now realizing she had been holding her breath. "Yeah," She whispered back to him. "That was okay."

He smiled and leaned in again for another kiss. This time faster but just as gentle. It was a change from the way Mark kissed her, hard and passionate. Everything about Jackson was more calm and gentle and he was definitely less intimidating. After a few minutes, they pulled away and walked out of the locker room. Jackson rested his arm over her shoulders as they walked through the hospital.

Mark was standing on the balcony when he saw the two leave together. His mood instantly soured, especially since he still had a few more surgeries and he was on call.

* * *

"Hello?" Lexie yelled as she walked into Meredith's house.

"Hey!" She heard Alex reply from the other room. Lexie dropped her stuff by the front door and kicked off her shoes. After grabbing a bottle of water from the kitchen, Lexie went and sat next to Alex on the couch in the living room.

"Whatcha watching?" She asked as she stuffed her mouth with some popcorn Alex had been eating.

"I'm not sure, but it's pretty good." Alex pulled his bowl of popcorn away from Lexie. "Go make your own." Lexie rolled her eyes and got up to make some quick microwaveable popcorn. "What the hell is that?" Alex asked when he saw her oversized shirt.

"Oh!" Lexie looked down at her shirt. "It's Jackson's. I should probably go change." Alex continued to eat his popcorn as Lexie went up to the attic.

Lexie decided to sort through her clothes and do the laundry since she hadn't been home in a couple of days. She folded Jackson's shirt and found a couple of tee-shirts and a sweatshirt of Mark's that she must have worn home after a night at his apartment. She decided to fold his clothes and give them back. Keeping them around would only prevent her from moving on. She decided she'd go drop them off on her way to work in the morning.

* * *

After being on call all night, Mark had the day off work. He planned on sleeping in as late as possible since there was no reason for him to get up. He had no girlfriend, no plans, Derek and him weren't speaking, and Callie was working. He was happy he was finally going to get a chance to sleep after the events of the week, however, plans don't always work out. He was woken up early in the morning, just hours after he fell asleep, by a soft knocking on the door.

"What?" He called out as he drug himself out of bed, wearing only his pants and no shirt. He stumbled over to the door and slightly opened it, leaning against the wall with the edge of the door at his other side. As soon as he realized who was standing there he straightened his posture. "Oh, um, hey," he said as he moved out of the way to let her in.

Lexie stood there with his clothes in her arms. "It's okay, I'll stay out here," she said, trying not to stare at his body. Why did he always have to answer the door with his shirt off, she wondered. "I-I just came by to, um, return these…" Her voice trailed off by the end of her sentence and she held out the clothes closer to Mark.

"Oh." Mark was disappointed that this was all she came to do. He was hurt, it seemed now like this thing between them was finally over, just because of this one little gesture; this one little action. "Really?"

"Yeah," Lexie said, unsurely. These were the only things left that showed that they had a relationship. They never took pictures because they didn't want the secret to get out. This was it. "Take them."

Mark grabbed the clothes and looked through them. He smiled remembering the way she pranced around in them while making something in the kitchen.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing. Just memories." Lexie let out a little smile as she remembered that he gave her his sweatshirt after they ran inside from the rain and she had no other clothes. Mark remembered that she too had left clothes at his apartment. "Oh, um, I have some of your stuff too if you want me to go get it," he said.

"Um, what time is it?" She asked, realizing she didn't have a watch.

Mark looked over at his microwave. "It's 6:15."

"Um, yeah. I don't have to be to rounds until 7:00 today."

Mark smiled as Lexie entered his apartment.

"I'll just go get your stuff…" Mark stood there awkwardly for a second before turning away to his room. Once he got to the doorway he stopped and turned back towards her. "You can come help me look… incase I miss anything."

"Okay, sure." Lexie agreed before realizing this could all be part of Mark's plan to seduce her. She followed him into the room timidly as he opened up his closed.

"You can look through the drawers," he said while she stood in the doorway.

Lexie walked over to his dresser and started opening his drawers, top to bottom. She found two of her dress shirts that she must have taken off in exchange for one of his tee-shirts.

"Is that it?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, this is all I found."

Mark looked down at the two shirts, imagining what Lexie looked like in them. "I found another shirt, and…" Mark softened his voice. "These." He held out two pairs of underwear and a purple bra.

"Oh, um." Lexie chuckled and grabbed her clothes from him. "Thank you," she said as she walked out the door to his apartment.

"You're welcome," Mark replied. "And thank you," he said, gesturing to the pile of clothes she gave him. Lexie smiled and shut the door behind her when she left. Mark went back to his room and flopped down onto his head. He groaned into his pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

A week later, Jackson and Lexie are the talk of the hospital. Everyone is talking about how she left a guy that didn't treat her right, to a handsome gentleman who would give her anything she wants.

Mark and Lexie don't talk. If they see each other in the hospital, all they do is smile and wave.

Derek's and Mark's relationship has improved since the break up. Derek knows that Mark can't hurt Lexie if they're not together and Mark has no reason to be mad at Derek for telling him to stay away from Little Grey anymore.

Lexie has been staying at Jackson's apartment so she only sees her sister, Alex, Sadie, and April at the hospital. They go out for drinks every night and laugh and have fun. Lexie is genuinely happy, but there's something missing. She just can't figure it out.

Mark knows there's something missing in his life… and he knows it's Lexie. She changed him, for better or for worse. He misses her like crazy and seeing her with Jackson hurts. He too –as much as he doesn't want to believe it– knows Jackson is good to her. Him and Jackson have been working on a lot of plastics cases together and Mark can't hate him, because he's good.

* * *

"Oh, um, hey," Lexie said, walking up to the main counter in the entrance of the hospital where Mark was standing. "I'm on your service today."

"Okay," Mark said, without looking at her. They stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Okay, so who's your first su-"

Mark cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I miss you." He looked over at her. He watched as her face turned bright red.

"Mark."

"A lot."

"I-I'm with Jackson, Mark."

"I know." Mark turned back to the counter and grabbed his charts. "We've got an ass implant first." Mark turned away and started walking.

"Oh." Lexie snapped out of her thoughts and followed him.

"Hello, Miss Ryan," Mark greeted as he entered his patient's room. "I'm Dr. Mark Sloan, head of plastics and this is my resident Dr. Lexie Grey."

Lexie and the patient exchanged a short greeting before Mark started talking again as he sat down in front of a computer. "This program shows a rendering of what you can expect it to look like after the implant." Mark turned his screen towards the patient.

"That looks perfect." Miss Ryan looked closely at the screen. "Can we make changes to this though?"

"Um yeah, totally." Mark replied. "What do you want?"

"I want that." Mark turned around to see Miss Ryan pointing at Lexie's ass. He smiled because Lexie looked uncomfortable, her face bright red.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but even through your scrubs and that white coat, I can tell you, Dr. Grey, have a nice juicy ass that guys would love to touch and grab."

"Um." Lexie narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe what the patient had just said, and now she was at a loss for words.

"It's a nice ass." Mark chirped in.

"Can you show me what Dr. Grey's ass would look like?" The patient asked.

Mark nodded his head and adjusted settings on his program until it showed a butt that resembled Lexie Grey's.

"Oh, that's nice." She said.

"Um," Lexie started to speak. "Sorry, Mark? Can we speak in the hall for a second?"

Mark smiled and turned around in his chair. He stood up and gestured to the door. When Lexie left, he followed her out.

"Don't you think this is a little inappropriate?" Lexie asked.

"Yes." Mark replied curtly.

"Okay." Lexie crossed her arms. "People only do this to their bodies for a guy. Are you sure she's doing this for the right reasons?"

"Her reasons don't matter." Mark replied. "Almost 50 percent of implant patients come back because they realize they made a mistake. If she doesn't want it, she'll come back."

"Mark, shouldn't we talk her out of it?"

"Lexie," he raised his voice. "We can not talk a patient out of a surgery because we think she's doing it for the wrong reasons." Mark ran his hand through his hair.

"Isn't it a little inappropriate to be talking about my ass in front of the patient."

Mark let out a little chuckle. "Probably," he paused. "But it's a nice ass and I see why she wants it."

"Mark!"

Mark put his hand on the outside of Lexie's thigh and slowly moved up and back until he was at her ass.

"Mark, stop!" She said, pushing his arm away.

"What? I'm going to need to check it out if I have to recreate it on a patient."

They both laughed and Mark took a step closer.

"Hey guys," Jackson said suspiciously as he walked over to the two. "What's going on?"

"Oh hey, Jackson. We're just working on a case," she said.

Mark and Jackson exchanged battling looks.

"Okay," he said, turning back to his girlfriend. "You good?"

"Yes, I'm good." Lexie smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Okay." He said. He stepped closer to her, pushing her up against a door and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. He pulled her in for a deep, aggressive but gentle kiss before walking away. Jackson had seen everything Mark and Lexie had just done, including Mark grabbing her ass. Jackson decided to show Mark that Lexie is off limits. She giggled happily when he pulled away.

Mark glared at Jackson when he walked away. He then turned back towards Lexie and, with a soured mood, he crossed his arms. "So, are you okay with this?"

"Not really, but yeah. Let's do this." Lexie walked back into their patient's room, Mark following close behind.

"Hello again, Miss Ryan. Sorry about that."

"Oh no, it's okay. My ass can wait. I'm sure whatever you were talking about was more important." Lexie looked over and realized we blinds were open. The patient saw everything that just happened.

"Oh, I'm so so-" Lexie started to reply. Mark cut her off before she could finish.

"We were talking about your implant. Dr. Grey hear doesn't think you're doing this for the right reasons."

"Dr. Sloan!" Lexie raised her voice. "Um, I'm sorry, but does this have anything to do with a boyfriend or something?"

"I get it, why is this stick shaped patient getting a big butt, right?" She asked. "I promise you, there isn't a guy involved. Sure it might attract more guys which can't hurt, but I swear I'm doing this just for myself. I'm sure guys stare at your ass all the time, I'm sure you can find the perfect pair of jeans to fit over your perfect curve, and I'm sure you've never been self conscious about wearing a bikini."

"I'm sorry what?" Lexie asked.

"Guys don't stare at my ass, jeans droop over my sad, little ass, and yeah I'm skinny, but I have to buy two different sized pieces just to make a bikini fit. When it gets wet, just like the jeans, the bottoms droop over my ass. I'm sure when you wear a bikini, the material stays nice and tight, right?" Lexie stood there, speechless. "Dr. Grey, I promise, I'm doing this only for me." Lexie smiled at the patient's confidence and nodded her head.

"Okay!" Mark started in. "Well now that that's over with, how about we start drawing." Mark grabbed out his marker to map out where to cut on Miss Ryan's butt. "You don't have to stay for this," Mark said, turning towards Lexie.

"Oh, no, I'll stay." Lexie walked a little closer to him as Miss Ryan laid down, stomach first, onto the table. Lexie softened her voice. "Um, were you serious about… needing to um, see mine." She whispered into his ear.

Mark turned towards her, putting a latex glove on. "I've seen it." He whispered back. Lexie bit her lip and nodded as she turned away to go sit in one of the chairs.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Jackson asked as he drove Lexie home.

"It was really good, actually." She replied.

"How many surgeries did you watch?" Jackson asked, curious.

"Oh I didn't watch any today but I assisted on one."

"Oh yeah?" Jackson asked, afraid the answer to his next question would be Mark. "With who?"

"Dr. Sloan."

"He's really great at his job isn't he," Jackson said in annoyance. He was annoyed because he wanted to hate Mark, but he couldn't since he was interested in plastics, and Mark seemed to be interested in teaching him. "Just great…"

Jackson and Lexie made small talk all the way back to Meredith's house. He walked her up to the door because he had one more thing to say. He'd been trying to say it all day, but he was, well, it was almost like he was afraid to ask. Once they got to the door, he let it out. "So, um. I know this is weird but, have you been…" He trailed off, not knowing how to word it. "With Mark?" He asked quickly.

"What?" Lexie smiled. "No! Jackson, I'm with you. Mark is… Mark and I, w-we're done." Jackson didn't feel totally reassured by that response. That is, until Lexie grabbed his head and placed a big, happy kiss on his lips. "I'm with you."

"And I'm with you," he replied, kissing her once more before he turned away to go back to his apartment. Lexie bit her lip and admired her boyfriend as he drove away in his expensive car before going inside and shutting the door.

* * *

 _ **A/n - Again, please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue this story, it helps a lot. Also, I've got a LOT planned for the next chapter and I'm super excited so please please please let me know. The next chapter should be out very soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N - I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been really busy recently but the updates should start to come a little faster. And yes, I finally brought the Mark and Lexie scenes back! Yay! I always like drama so get ready for a lot!_**

* * *

"Unbelievable, you are UNBELIEVABLE." Lexie dropped her stuff when she walked into the bedroom only to find Jackson, her boyfriend, and none other than April Kepner in bed together. Lexie stormed out of the room and started packing up her stuff from the bathroom. Jackson jumped out of bed and put some pants on.

"Lex, wait! Wait!" He rushed out of the bedroom to go talk to her. "Calm down!"

Lexie stopped packing. "Calm down? You want me to calm down!? Jackson, I will not calm down." Lexie continued to grab her stuff and then moved on to the kitchen.

"Yes," Jackson said, following her. "We need to talk about this."

"What is there to talk about? You know what cheating has done to me in the past, that's why we're together! But here it is, again, and I'm not going to try to deal with it this time. I'm done, we're done."

"Lex, I know. I know. If the circumstances were different, I never would have cheated."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lexie stopped packing and turned towards Jackson.

"You love him. Not me."

"Do not bring this up again." Lexie scoffed and walked to the bedroom. April had gotten dressed and came out to the living room.

"Lexie, I'm so sor-"

"Save it," Lexie said harshly, cutting April off. Lexie continued into the bedroom and started grabbing all her clothes from the closet.

"It's true! Everyone knows it!" Jackson said, following her into the bedroom.

"Okay fine! I love him! I'll probably always love him! But I didn't want to love him, I wanted to be happy, and you made me happy." Lexie voice started to waver as her eyes became glossy.

"Lexie, I'm sorry." Jackson put a hand on her shoulder as she calmed down.

"It's okay. We wouldn't have worked anyways." Lexie turned towards him.

"So, you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. Help me pack?" She hugged him, wiped away a single tear, and then moved on to the drawers.

Lexie and Jackson continued to pack for a few minutes. April decided to make a salad so she'd seem less awkward. Lexie walked back into the kitchen with two bags in her hands.

"Sorry."

"No! Lexie, you don't need to be sorry. I should be sorry. I mean I slept with Jackson and you guys were still together and I know how you feel about cheating because of Dr. Sloan and I-I'm sorry." April rushed to get all of that out.

"It's okay, April. Jackson and I weren't working. This is for the best. I hope you guys work out." Lexie took a deep breath and opened the door. "Bye."

"Come here." Jackson hugged her again. "Go work things out with Sloan. He still loves you."

Lexie nodded and waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey!" Sadie yelled when she saw Lexie in the hospital lobby. "How's my favorite best friend?"

"I'm good." Lexie laughed at her best friend.

"And how's my favorite best friend's perfect guy?" Sadie draped her arm over Lexie's shoulder and walked with her.

"Oh um, we broke up."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Nothing, it just wasn't working. No hard feelings." Lexie put up her best smile.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm happy about this. I always liked Sloan better." Sadie giggled as they walked.

* * *

"Avery, I need you to clamp this for me," Mark said, gesturing to the artery.

"Um, so this is kind of weird for us to talk about, but I know you still like Lexie, and she likes you too, so, just be good to her this time, okay?"

"What?" Mark asked, looking up from the surgery.

"Oh, I thought she'd have told you by now."

"Told me what?" Mark asked.

"Her and I, we broke up."

Mark and Jackson remained silent for the rest of the surgery. They both scrubbed out next to each other and Mark stormed out without acknowledging that Jackson was even there.

Mark found Derek sitting on a couch in the attending's lounge.

"They broke up," Mark said abruptly, sitting down next to Derek.

"What?"

"Little Grey," he paused "and Avery."

"Really? Why?" Derek asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask him."

"Avery told you?" Derek asked, confused.

"Yeah, he just brought it up in the middle of surgery." Mark ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"Have you talked to Lexie?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk to Lexie?"

"I don't know." Mark got up. "She sure as hell doesn't seem to want to talk to me. I'm going to go find Callie." Mark left the room.

* * *

"Hey!" Lexie said enthusiastically as she walked into Meredith's house with her two bags.

"You're back?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm back."

"What happened with Mr. Perfect?" Alex asked, stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Nothing, we just didn't work out," Lexie said in a reassuring tone.

"What?" Meredith asked as she walked into the room.

"She's back," Alex grumbled with his mouth full.

"What happened?" Meredith asked, concerned for her sister.

"Jackson and I weren't working so we called it quits," Lexie explained as they sat down in the kitchen.

"How are you?" Meredith rubbed her arm.

"I'm good. I'm fine." Lexie nodded and smiled. They both turned when they heard the front door open. Derek took off his coat, glared at Alex, then sat down in the kitchen with them.

"Hey, Mark told me," he said to Lexie.

"What?" Lexie asked, confused.

"Apparently, Jackson told Mark you two broke up."

"Why would he tell Mark? He hates Mark."

"I don't know, but Mark knows," Derek said.

"And?" Meredith asked.

"And nothing. He told me and then went to find Callie."

"Nothing huh?" Lexie laughed. "I'm going to go unpack. See you in the morning." Lexie grabbed her bags and walked up the stairs.

"You think she still likes him?" Derek asked.

"Oh yeah. Does he still like her?" Meredith replied.

"Totally."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know, are you?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"I have to do something, right?"

"No, Mark. She just got out of a relationship. She needs time."

"He said they broke up because of me."

"No," Callie retorted. "He said she still likes you, and they broke up. The two could be totally unrelated."

"So, what?" He questioned, shrugging. "She still likes me. I have to do something."

"Mark, no. If you don't give her time to heal, you two will barely last a week."

"I don't like you." Mark scowled at Callie.

"Oh please," Callie chucked. "You love me."

Mark glared at her as she continued to smile.

* * *

The hospital was awkward for Lexie for a few days. The gossip wasn't spreading quickly and she kept getting asked about her relationship with Jackson. She left out the part about him cheating to keep him from being bombarded with hate and to keep herself from all the unnecessary sympathy. No one knew except her, Jackson, and April. Even though there were no hard feelings, Lexie did her best to avoid Jackson and April in the hallways. If she had the choice, she would avoid Mark too, but seeing him was inevitable because she was on his service for the week.

"Hey." She said, coming up to him in their patient's room.

"Hi," he quickly glanced at Lexie and then turned to their patient. "Mr. Davenport, this is Dr. Lexie Grey, she'll be assisting me on your surgery today."

"Hi, Mr. Da- "

"I don't know you." He cut Lexie off rudely. "I've been here for weeks, I've never met you. You don't know me, you don't know my case. You can't be in the surgery."

"Mr. Davenport, Dr. Grey is a fine surgeon, the best I've ever seen at her level. You're in good hands, I assure you."

"No!"

"Mr. Davenport, Dr. Sloan will do the surgery, all I'll do is watch. It's how us surgeons learn."

"Fine!" He yelled." You better not come near me in the surgery."

"Okay, I won't," Lexie replied.

"Some interns will come in and prep you for surgery. We'll be back in a few hours." Mark walked out and Lexie followed.

"He's feisty," she said.

"He's just being careful." Mark replied abruptly, trying to do what Callie said and give her space.

"Oh, um, ok." Lexie was taken aback by his answer. "What would you like me to do now?" She asked.

"I don't need you until the surgery. You can go find something else to do." Mark pressed the down button to the elevator.

"Oh, really?" She asked, surprised and confused about why this hurt her.

"Actually no," Lexie perked up when he replied. "Go get me a cappuccino."

"Oh, sure." She said. She turned away as the elevator doors closed, separating the two of them. Lexie went to get a cappuccino and got mad on the way back. How could he do this to her? She's not an intern. She's never been mean to him, at least not when he hasn't deserved it. If anything, he should be getting her cappuccinos. She glared as she rounded the corner. She stood there, staring at Mark, not knowing what to do. "Here," she said, placing the cappuccino into a nurse's hand. Lexie walked up to Mark gracefully.

"Ah, Dr. Grey. Do you have my cappuccino?" Mark asked with a smile on his face.

"No, I do not." Lexie stood her ground, not knowing what was coming next.

"Fine," he said, unemotionally as he walked away.

"Wait!" Lexie hurried after him. "You're not going to say anything? You're not going to yell?"

Mark took a deep breath, regretting what he was about to do. Before she could protest, he grabbed both her forearms and pushed her against a wall. Still holding her forearms so they were at a 90-degree angle with the wall, he leaned his head closer and talked in her ear.

"No, I'm not going to say anything. I'm not going to yell. You do things to me. Things no girl has ever done to me before, and its driving me crazy. If I can't be with you, I need to stay away from you." Mark backed his head away to see a speechless Lexie. Her heart was racing and her breath was unsteady. She couldn't think of anything to say. After a few seconds of silence, Mark loosened his grip and started to walk away. He stopped at the sound of Lexie's voice.

"Who says we can't be together?" Lexie moved to the middle of the hallway, standing directly behind Mark. It took him a second to realize what she had just said.

Within a beat, Mark had turned around, grabbed Lexie's face with both hands, and placed an aggressive kiss on her lips. Lexie bit her lower lip as he pulled away. The mood soured when Lexie realized everyone in the hallway was staring at them.

"Um," Lexie started. "We have a surgery."

"Yeah…" Mark cleared his throat and led the way to their OR.

* * *

"Last time we started with sex and secrets and hiding. We're going to do it right this time. I really think he's changed." Lexie tried to explain herself to Meredith and Derek. Alex was standing in the corner of Mer's kitchen just laughing.

"Lexie, we don't want to see you get hurt again. He cheated on you, that's a big thing." Derek tried to convince Lexie to rethink her relationship.

"You know he has a track record of these things. He's not good for you, he's not good with relationships."

"So, cheating once because he was afraid makes him a bad man?" Lexie asked, annoyed.

"No, cheating makes him bad." Derek added.

"If cheating makes Mark bad, then what is Jackson?" Lexie widened her eyes instantly, realizing what she just said.

"What?" Both Meredith and Derek ask in unison.

"Oh, um, n-nothing." Lexie tried to avoid the subject.

"That's not your nothing face. What happened?" Meredith demanded an answer.

"Well, Jackson kind of cheated on me, w-with April," Lexie said slowly. "But w-we were already kind of over and he knew I was in love with M-Mark an- "Lexie quickly tried to explain but was cut off by Meredith.

"I will kill him!" She said, half seriously.

Alex let out a chuckle. "This is great."

"Oh, you shut up." Lexie scowled. Alex laughed at her as he left the room. "Meredith," she switched her focus from Alex back to Mer. "Don't. It's ok, really. Jackson, April, and I, we're all still friends. No hard feelings. It was for the best."

"I still don't agree with the Mark thing," Derek chirped in.

"Okay, I don't need your permission. I'm doing this for me. I want to try again and I'm only telling you guys now so Mark and I don't make the same mistakes we made last time." Lexie stood up as she spoke to make herself clear.

After a few moments of silence, Derek decided to speak. "And is Mark okay with this?"

"W-what do you mean?" Lexie asked.

"Have you talked to Mark about going slow?"

"Well, no, but it's implied. I-we both want to be with each other and we'll do whatever it takes."

"Okay," Meredith replied. "Be careful."

"I will." Lexie nodded reassuringly. "I'm going to go talk to him."

Lexie walked out of the kitchen before Derek or Meredith could say anything else.

Lexie went upstairs and decided to do her hair and makeup after taking a nice, long, refreshing shower. It was only seven o'clock and she was off work tomorrow. She put on a black and white lacey bra with matching underwear under her nicest pair of jeans and a low-cut grey top.

With the amount of time Lexie spends at the hospital, she never really gets the chance to dress up and get completely ready. She usually just washes her face and throws her hair up into a ponytail.

Pleased with her look, Lexie decided to get one more opinion before she left.

"Hey, how do I look?" Lexie asked, walking into Alex's room.

"Hot," he said, taking one glance and then turning back to the tv.

"Good enough for me," Lexie mumbled as she walked back to her room. She grabbed her purse and a black leather jacket and left the house.

* * *

"Don't hate me," Mark said unsurely.

"What did you do?" Callie asked, closing Mark's apartment door.

"I kissed her." Mark sat down on his couch.

"What? When?" Callie grabbed two beers from his fridge.

"Earlier today in the hospital. I'm surprised you didn't hear about it, everyone was staring."

"Yeah the gossip hasn't been getting around too quickly lately."

"Anyways, I don't know how she feels about it."

Callie sat down next to him, handing him the beer. "Well, what did she say after?"

"Nothing, I mean, we noticed people were staring so we went off to surgery."

"Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"

"I kissed her but it's because she said, 'who says we can't be together.'"

"Oh, that Little Grey. What do you see in her?" Callie laughed as she took another sip of her beer.

"Cal, I've told you this."

"I know, and I love her to death but you guys still don't make sense to me."

"She's gorgeous, she's funny, she's smart. Don't even get me started on what she can do in the be-"

"Woah woah woah. Do not finish that sentence please."

Mark and Callie shared a laugh on the couch as they drank heir beer. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Callie said enthusiastically, handing Mark her beer. She walked over to the door and threw it all the way open to find a dressed-up Lexie Grey standing in the hall of their apartment building. "Oh," Callie said, looking disappointed. "I thought you were food."

"We didn't order food." Mark said, getting up off the couch.

"They could have gone to the wrong address or something." Callie tried to explain herself.

"Callie," Mark said calmly, gesturing across the hall to her apartment.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going." Callie walked out the door and Lexie entered the kitchen. Just as Mark was about to close the door, Callie pushed herself back in. "Forgot this," she said, picking up her beer. "Sorry!" Callie left and shut the door behind her.

Mark chuckled a bit before he got out any words. He was so surprised Lexie was here. She looked amazing and something about her made his mind go blank.

"Um, hi," he said, trying to hide his smile.

"Hey." Lexie replied calmly. A couple moments of silence passed where they just stared at each other before Lexie said anything else. "Um, I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be here. I had so much to say and I didn't think and I just came over and now I'm here and I can't remember anything."

Lexie had started to walk to the door when Mark spoke. "Wait," he said. "I have stuff to say too." Lexie turned around to face Mark and she took a deep breath. "I love you." He smiled to himself. "Lex, I love you. Without you I'm miserable, all I do is think about you. Recently, with you I've been miserable. It hurts me everyday to see you and know that I don't have you because I screwed up. I'm not going to screw this up again, Lexie."

Right as he finished Lexie ran up to him from across the room. He opened up his arms and caught her in them. Their lips pounded together along with their bodies as they embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _A/N - So, what's? going to happen next? Will Lexie keep her promise to Meredith and Derek or will she get caught up in the moment? Please tell me what you think and I PROMISE there will be a lot more Mark and Lexie to come._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N - Sorry it's been taking me so long to update these. I should be updating frequently from now on. Please review and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Mark asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I-um, I think we need to talk." Lexie let go of Mark and pulled away. "Last time we did it all wrong. I want to do it right this time."

"I don't expect us to keep it a secret this time, Lex."

"No," Lexie sighed. "I mean the sex."

"You mean you want to have sex right now?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Mark, I'm serious!" Lexie laughed.

"We started with that last time and it didn't work. I think we should wait this time."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I-I'm sure."

"Come here." Mark grabbed Lexie and pulled her into a tight hug. "Stay here tonight?"

"Sure. No sex."

Mark let out a disappointed groan before laughing.

"Do you want to go to Joe's or something first? You're all dressed up."

"I don't care," Lexie replied. "I'm off tomorrow."

"I have a rhinoplasty late in the day tomorrow. Want to scrub in?"

"Not really." They both laughed. Lexie was tired. She had been working hard for a long time recently and she was under a lot of stress. She needed a break. "You know what? Let's go to Joe's."

"Okay let me change." Mark walked into the bedroom and put on a pair of jeans with a tee shirt and a black leather jacket. Lexie followed him to the room and watched him change. She wanted to remind herself how great of a body Mark has. When he came out, he wrapped an arm over her shoulder and they walked to his car.

Arriving at the bar, Mark and Lexie walked in, hand in hand.

"Hey, Joe!" Lexie exclaimed when she saw him.

"Hey guys! What can I do for you?" Joe asked enthusiastically.

"I'll have a beer and Lex will have a-"

Lexie cut Mark off, knowing he would say wine.

"Whiskey!"

"Since when do you drink whiskey?" Mark asked.

"Um, since now."

"One beer and one whiskey coming up!" Joe turned to help other customers.

"Hey guys!" April exclaimed when she saw Mark and Lexie at the bar.

"Oh, hi April." Lexie turned when she heard the unmistakeable voice of April.

"So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Oh, we're just having fun." Lexie replied.

"Why are you here?" Mark asked sternly. He was annoyed because he wanted to spend time with Lexie, not April and Lexie.

"Oh I'm just waiting for Jackson."

Mark saw Lexie was uncomfortable when April mentioned Jackson.

"Why is Jackson meeting you here?" Mark asked.

"Um," April was confused as to why Mark cared. "Well, we're getting a drink before he takes me home."

"Are you two together? Lex, did you know about this?" Mark was now being more assertive.

"Yeah, I knew." Mark gave Lexie a concerned look. "Mark, it's not a big deal."

"Lex, you guys broke up less then a week ago and he's parading around with Kepner!"

"Well I'm parading around with you!"

People throughout the bar turned to watch as Mark and Lexie's voices grew louder.

"He's a jerk for moving on this fast!"

"You're the jerk! You cheated on me the first time and now you're mad at him for being with April?"

Mark lowered his voice. "How many times are you going to bring that up? I told you, I'm sorry. It will never happen again. I want to be with you, and only you."

"I'm with you, and you're with me… why do you care what they do?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt again. I don't want you to be hurt that he moved on."

"Mark, I don't care that he moved on because I'm with you. I liked him but he's not the one I wanted to be with." Lexie and Mark stared at each other before continuing. You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"What's going on?" Jackson whispered as he walked into the bar, unnoticed by Mark or Lexie.

"I think they're fighting?" April whispered back to him. Joe, April, and Jackson stared at the couple as they sat there in silence, staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly the two pounced together, their lips smashing into each other's. Mark grabbed Lexie's waist and she wrapped her legs around him, all without breaking the kiss.

"Woah! Did not need to see that." Jackson turned away and grabbed April's glass and started drinking.

Mark held Lexie up with one hand as he grabbed money out of his back pocket with the other. He dropped the money on the counter and then carried Lexie out the door.

"Fighting, huh?" Jackson asked April.

"Well they were! Ask Joe!"

"Yeah, pretty intense." Joe spoke when he refilled April's glass.

Outside in the parking lot, Mark sat Lexie down on the front of his car, her legs still on each side of him.. They still hadn't broken their passionate kiss. Lexie let out a low moan as Mark's hands traveled up the back of her shirt. She leaned her head back and Mark placed kisses all the way down her neck and chest. Finally, he pulled away. Lexie opened her not-so-innocent eyes to see him staring down at her.

"We're in a parking lot," he said.

Lexie bit her lip and readjusted her shirt, still siting on the car.

"Come on." Mark opened Lexie's door and then walked around to the other side.

* * *

"I need to take a shower," Mark said as he took off his jacket, walking through the front door. Mark waited for Lexie to reply but she said nothing. "Do you want to join me?"

Lexie smiled. "No. That would lead to sex."

Mark closed his eyes an groaned. "Yes. Hot shower sex."

"No Sex!" Lexie grabbed his arms and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Mark pouted away to the bathroom.

"You sure?" He yelled when he started the water.

"I'm sure!" She yelled back.

Lexie decided to make herself busy so she wouldn't think about her muscular boyfriend naked in the next room. She decided to reorganize his kitchen and pantry. She washed the few dishes he had left out by hand and put them in the cupboards. Then, she reorganized all of his canned food and boxes in the pantry. Mark never kept too much food around, he was barely ever home. He had only been living in this apartment for about a year since he stayed in a hotel the first few months he was in Seattle. Mark would always sleep at the hospital when he was on call and he'd go out to dinner. He wasn't good at cooking so everything in his fridge and pantry were either ready made or microwaveable. Lexie had just finished when she heard the water stop.

Mark walked out of the steaming bathroom, barely covered by a white towel. There was still water dripping down his body. Lexie couldn't help but stare.

"Thanks."

"Oh, um what?" Lexie jumped when she realized she was staring.

"For doing the dishes… Thanks." Mark walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, it wasn't a big deal. I reorganized a bit too." Lexie leaned closer to the counter as Mark passed her.

"Do you need a towel?" Mark asked.

"What?" Lexie replied, still distracted.

"Well, you're taking a shower now, right?"

"Yeah. I-I know where they are." Lexie smiled and walked to his closet. She grabbed a towel and then disappeared into the steamy bathroom.

Lexie always loved Mark's bathroom. Everything about his apartment actually. He was so clean. His bathroom was always spotless and everything had been organized. It was so minimal and modern. She loved his clean style. Lexie took a hot shower and stayed in there for at least a half an hour. It felt normal.

Mark changed into a tight black tee shirt and a pair of gray sweats. He knew Lexie would take a long time so he turned on the tv in the living room and sat on the couch. Right as he got comfy, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Mark answered.

"Mark, it's me." Said the voice on the other line.

"Callie? Why don't you just come over here to talk to me?" Mark asked.

"Because I'm laying in bed and I'm lazy." They both laughed. "Actually I just got a call."

"And?" Mark asked because Callie paused. She sounded nervous.

"Well, I'm excited about this. I'm. It sure how you'll feel. I mean, it doesn't really matter because you have Lexie now."

"Callie!"

"Addi's coming back."

"What?"

"She's coming back for a month… ish."

Mark hadn't seen Addison since he met Lexie. Lexie had't even met Addison before. Of course she knew that Addison is Derek's ex-wife and Mark's last serious girlfriend. Mark didn't expect Lexie to ever have to meet Addison. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about this situation. Him and Lexie had just gotten back together, he didn't want anything to ruin that. Mark really loved Addison but Lexie was different, he has never felt, with any women, what he feels with Lexie. Mark decided to make this a good thing. Before all the drama, they all used to be friends. Why does that have to change?

"Okay," Mark said to Callie, after a short pause.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. We'll make this a good thing. You and Addison are great friends. Addison and I were friends before. There is no reason why we can't have that again."

"Okay…" Callie said on the other line.

"Stop saying okay." Mark replied flatly.

"Okay." Callie answered. "I mean sorry."

"I'll talk to you later Cal."

"She'll be here tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye, Mark."

Mark plopped down on the couch after he hung the phone up. He ran his hands through his hair in confusion. He wasn't confused about who he wanted to be with. Obviously, Lexie was the one for him. Mark just wasn't sure how to tell Lexie about Addison or what Lexie would think. He decided to just tell her straight away. He wouldn't wait for Lexie to find out by herself.

Right on cue, Lexie walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was down and wet, and she covered herself in his towel.

"Um, Mark?" Mark turned to look at her. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Mark remembered that Lexie had worn fancy clothes to his apartment tonight.

"Yes, let me get some." Mark walked to his closet. Right as he was about to grab a tee shirt, he remembered that he never unpacked the box Lexie gave him. The box full of the clothes she had accidentally taken from him. He pulled the box out from the bottom of the closet and grabbed an oversized gray tee shirt with the New York skyline outlined on it. Lexie always wore this shirt as a dress when she was with him because it went down to her thighs. Mark grabbed the shirt and walked over to Lexie. "Is this okay?"

Lexie smiled when she saw the shirt he chose. "It's perfect."

Mark smiled as she took the shirt and shut the bathroom door to change. He went and sat back down on the couch. After a minute, Lexie came out and sat down next to him. They cuddled on the couch for a couple minutes until Mark remembered Addison.

"I need to tell you something," he said, turning to face her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Addison is coming back." Mark winced, afraid of Lexie's reply.

"A-Addison your ex? Derek's ex?" Lexie asked, slightly pulling away from him.

"Yeah. Don't worry about this Lex. She'll only be here for a month. I'm with you, and Addi and I are just friends."

"Okay, I believe you." Lexie replied leaning back into him.

"Good."

"When?" Lexie looked up at Mark.

Mark took a deep breath. "Tomorrow."

"Is that offer to scrub in on your surgery tomorrow still open?" Lexie wanted to be there when Mark saw Addison. She wanted to meet Addison and be introduced as Mark's girlfriend. Mark said she shouldn't be jealous, but Lexie did still feel a little intimidated. Mark broke up his best friend's marriage to be with Addison. Obviously she had to be beautiful and smart and amazing. Lexie wasn't sure what to expect.

"Absolutely." Mark replied happily.

"Okay. Let's go to bed, it's late."

Lexie got up off the couch and leaded the way to the bedroom. Mark couldn't help but admire Lexie's bare legs from behind her. Something about seeing her in his shirt made him happier then he had ever been before with another woman. He followed her to the bedroom and they both got under his comforter. She cuddled her head up against his chest and fell asleep instantly. Mark stayed up, thinking about what would happen with Addison and Lexie. Did Addison even know about Lexie? How would they act around each other? Mark couldn't imagine what would happen tomorrow and he fell asleep hoping for the best.

* * *

 ** _A/N - The next chapter should come out in a couple days. Again, please review and let me know what you think!_**


End file.
